Friendship's New Flight: Destination Crystal Empire
by Masterob
Summary: Next in the FNF series, Twilight really wants her friends to be close again, so she arranges a vacation in The Crystal Empire. While there, Rumble learns some new skills for the Crusaders, Applejack tries to get Rarity to confess her feelings & Soarin attempts to come between Rainbow Dash & Thunderlane, things won't go like Twilight planned. Warning, contains sexual content.
1. Chapter 1: Reunion Plans

**Perhaps they need a vacation**

 **(Warning, the loving will start this chapter)**

* * *

It's been a few weeks since Rainbow Dash left Ponyville with her coltfriend Thunderlane, his brother Rumble, and their twin friends Flitter & Cloudchaser.

A lot of trouble had been brewing lately, things took a toll the night Rumble was caught having sex with Sweetie Belle, then it took a head the next day when Rumble had gotten into a fight with Diamond Tiara, well it wasn't much of a fight, he simply knocked her with a punch.

However due to his sexual exploration and his fight, Twilight and Cherilee wanted Rumble to have consequences for his actions, though Flitter & Cloudchaser found it unfair for Rumble to receive punishment for his misdeeds when the other girls had gotten away with more, not to mention Cherilee's bogus explanation that Rumble shouldn't put his hands on a filly, Cloudchaser found that sexist as did her friends and even The Crusaders.

Things got worse when Cloudchaser got into a physical fight with Twilight, despite Twilight's attempts to ban fighting due to a scuffle that happened with Rumble getting beaten up by Babs, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo, though they have since regretted that, and the aftermath.

The ban was furthered in the aftermath of a fight between Rainbow Dash & Lightning Dust, where Lightning was nearly crippled.

But it's been a rough ride for Thunderlane and friends from the start, between Applejack not liking them at first, the Canterlot chase, the Manehatten annoyance, the bullying of Rumble, Trixie's spell on Rumble & Lightning Dust, the sex and the fighting, his flight of friendship has his various rough spots, he feels like he never made a proper landing.

Rainbow feels guilty leaving her friends behind, while she's the Element of Loyalty, she cares deeply for her coltfriend and feels he was unfairly shafted, so this trip to Cloudsdale is meant to be a brief break so things can mellow down and everything can go back to normal.

Back in Ponyville, Twilight is really regretful of things that happened, even blaming herself for certain things, such as feeling maybe she was being unfair to Rumble, letting her issues with Cloudchaser turn into a fight, and even giving Thunerlane the impression he would do something bad to Rainbow Dash, she knew it was a low blow, especially considering how nice Thunderlane usually was not only to Rainbow but all her friends, he was almost one of them, granted the 6 have a special bond with The Elements of Harmony that's probably the strongest bond in Equestria, she still needs to show appreciation to those outside the circle.

Rarity is also feeling for Rainbow and the Pegasus Quartet, despite Rumble sleeping with her younger sister, she harbored no ill will to Rumble, she wasn't happy about it, but she knows how some ponies can be when it comes to sex, when two really want it it's hard to say 'no', she takes relief in the fact that Rumble realized his actions and was ready to take full responsibility of any consequence, plus he's a nice boy so she'd rather someone like Rumble be with her sister than some pervert.

Pinkie Pie missed the group, especially Rainbow Dash, it bummed her knowing that Dash wasn't flying around, truth be told she did feel partially jealous of Thunderlane for being with Dash so much but she can't blame him, he cared for her, and Pinkie respects that there's someone out there who treats Rainbow Dash with loving respect.

Applejack dearly missed the group, Rainbow Dash is her Element friend, Thunderlane she grew to care for, Cloudchaser was her best friend, Flitter was also a sweet filly to be around and she cared a lot for Rumble, he was a very misunderstood colt as far as she's concerned.

Fluttershy deeply missed Rainbow Dash, she hated the animosity among her friends, plus she also missed Flitter, a pony she's really been able to relate to, and Rumble, she wishes she could spend more time with him the most they spent was the time she filled in as his flight partner after Lightning Dust got injured.

Apple Bloom missed Rumble like crazy, she craves for the day she can see him again, Sweetie Belle too misses Rumble, he was the first boy she had sex with, so she felt a special bond with him, Scootaloo missed Rainbow Dash, they had just reconciled and now she's gone, she also slightly missed Rumble, even if there was some animosity still there, Babs too missed Rumble, she grew to care for him after how nice he was even after she beat him up, though it was mostly to get back at her, Rumble did truly care for her.

Rainbow, despite everything, did miss her friends, the 4 Pegusai also started missing the Ponyville ponies, they just want everything put behind them.

One day Thunderlane had found Rainbow Dash staring out the window, looking a little depressed, Thunderlane decided to go cheer her up.

"Hey Dashie, in the mood for a little chat?" Thunderlane asked.

Rainbow looked to him, "Sure, why not?"

Thunderlane sat next to her, "It's been about 3 weeks since we came here, so I just need to know your state of mind...do you miss your friends?"

Rainbow sighed, "Is it that obvious?"

"Oh big time, I know how close you are to your friends, you all share a special bond together, I can see you feel quite the separation, you're all bounded by the Elements of Harmony, hell you all got your cutie marks at the same time, if that's not a special bond I don't know what is"

Rainbow nodded, "Yeah, we did, ironically I'm the one who set off that chain reaction and now I'm the one causing a rift"

"Now don't blame yourself", Thunderlane stated.

"I have no choice in that, who else can I blame? You? Contrary to what you may think, you've done nothing wrong, I'm the one who brought you into the group and caused a huge headache for you, your brother & your friends"

Thunderlane chuckled, "You think your friends have been a headache? I mean it's been no picnic but I have no regrets from befriending you, Flitter enjoys her time with Fluttershy, Cloudchaser has become close friends with Applejack, Rumble finally made some good friends and I became the luckiest stallion when you decided you wanted me to be your coltfriend"

"Yeah but what about everything before?" Rainbow asked.

"What? You mean Applejack hating us? She got over that, her chasing Rumble? She apologized and has since shown him a lot of loving care, the big fight? Rumble's not mad anymore, he got his payback anyway, everything involving Trixie & Lightning Dust? That got settled too, Rumble losing his virginity to Sweetie Belle? I'm pretty sure that wasn't such a bad thing for Rumble, point I'm making is sure there have been ups and downs, but that's life, being your friend has been an adventure, it's been fun, I got to experience so much stuff I could write a book about it...hell I just might, I'm sure Twilight would love that"

"Speaking of Twilight, you're positive she didn't upset you? I mean I know how hurt Rumble was when Scootaloo betrayed him so..."

"She didn't betray me, she said something a little hurtful but that was her trying to make a point on something, Scootaloo was pent up aggression, besides Twilight apologized to me, and I'm pretty sure if we hadn't left Ponyville she'd still be doing so, she's got a good heart, and I can't be mad at her for that"

Rainbow smiled, "You're so great with my friends"

"Well you're great with mine, and my brother, he really looks up to you"

"I have that impression on foals", Rainbow boasted.

"Yeah Applejack mentioned you inspiring the crusaders to try random stuff to get their cutie marks"

Rainbow groaned, "Seriously?"

Thunderlane chuckled at that, "You're cool like that though"

Rainbow glared a bit but then gave a smug smile, "You're the best Thunder"

The two shared a loving kiss before Rainbow had an evil smile, "When are Flitter, Cloudchaser & Rumble supposed to be back?"

"Um...maybe an hour, why do you...oh seriously Rainbow, I swear you're always in the mood", Thunderlane stated.

"Maybe I am...what about you?"

"I like our moments but probably not a good idea to do it now, besides I'm not exactly...ready"

Rainbow smiled a bit before kissing him and rubbing his chest, causing Thunderlane to blush, Rainbow broke the kiss after a moment, "How about now?"

Thunderlane looked away, "Eh..."

Rainbow started kissing and licking his neck, then rubbed his chest and shoulders, Thunderlane moaned a bit and started rubbing her all around, from her neck, to her back, down to her rump.

Soon Thunderlane felt aroused below the waist, which Rainbow noticed, "You look ready now"

"I guess so..."

Rainbow grinned and dragged Thunderlane to the bedroom and tossed him on the bed.

"Take it easy Dash, you have a tendency to get a little...dominant"

Rainbow continued her grin as she approached him and then pinned his shoulders down , "Don't worry, I'll be gentle...but not too gentle", she then plopped down on him.

"Ah...wow, I don't think I'll ever get tired of that feeling"

"Tch, you better not", she leaned down to him and kissed him some more, "Cause I certainly won't"

Thunderlane smiled at that, "You even make sex a sweet thing"

Rainbow nodded and started thrusting, starting at a moderate speed.

"Rainbow...probably an odd question to ask now...but you don't just like me for the sex right?"

Rainbow shook her head, "We didn't start having sex til like a month or so after we started dating, so obviously that's not the case"

Thunderlane hugged her hard as she thrusted, "But it just seems like you're so horny lately, any reason?"

Rainbow thought a moment, "Not sure, maybe it's because you're so damn attractive", she said with a grin.

Thunderlane noddeed, "I hope so, I'd hate to not be able to deliver one day and you just leave me"

Rainbow gave him another kiss, "Relax, you're the guy for me, and maybe I do this a lot because I seriously just like being this close to you, you make me feel good, plus it's great exercise"

Thunderlane nodded as Rainbow thrusted onto him.

"For the record Rainbow, the best thing about the sex, is that it's with you, I love you", Thunderlane said.

Rainbow chuckled, "You're so sappy...but I love you too"

They shared yet another kiss and Rainbow simply continued thrusting, getting satisfied moans from her lover and eliciting moans herself until the both reached their climax.

They panted a bit before Rainbow looked to his eyes, "Your turn"

Thunderlane nodded and flipped over so he's on top.

"And man up, really give it to me!" Rainbow said.

Thunderlane nodded and thrusted into his marefriend, causing pleasurable moans from her.

"Oh hell yeah! Make me your bitch Thunderlane! Really give it to me!"

Thunderlane blushed from some of the dirty talk, he wants his sex with Rainbow to be a bit romantic, but some things can't be helped.

This time Rainbow hugged Thunderlane to make sure he went in deep, "For the record Thunderlane, I think you're really great at this"

Thunderlane smiled and kept going, even kissing her neck while he plowed into her, causing more moans.

"Faster! Faster Dammit!"

Thunderlane moved faster, though he started getting worn out, sex with Rainbow Dash required a lot of endurance from him, but it was worth it when he could satisfy her and then, both had their moment again.

"Damn Thunderlane, you're awesome"

"I know"

He laid next to her, still inside her.

"You rest for now, soon we're going again"

Thunderlane sighed, she's never satisfied.

Meanwhile back in Ponyville, Twilight is feeling a bit glum, her relationship with her friends was starting to strain, since Rainbow Dash left, nothing's been the same, her friends felt like a large piece was missing in their lives.

Twilight puts some blame on herself for not handling things well on her end, being so uptight and caught up on the whole, 'No Fighting' thing, she had been a little paranoid on that considering her status as 'Princess of Friendship', plus all the trouble fighting has caused before, she didn't want another Discord scenario on her hooves.

She pondered on how she can get everyone back on the same page again, then an idea hit her, "That's it! I know how to get everyone back together, Spike! Take a letter!"

No answer, "Spike!?"

Still no answer, so Twilight had an evil grin, "Hey is that Rarity looking for an escort?"

Spike appeared in a flash, "Rarity!? Escort!? Where!?"

"Got'cha", Twilight said, much to Spike's annoyance.

"Really funny Twilight, now what do you want?" Spike asked.

"I need you to write a letter, we're going to The Crystal Empire, I need to arrange some rooms"

Soon enough at The Crystal Empire, a Crystal guard had delivered a letter to Cadance.

"Oh, what's this?" Cadance read the letter, 'Dear Cadance, I need your help, I need a vacation for my friends, we have lost touch in our friendship, and we really need a place full of love to help rekindle everything, do you have any fancy hotel you can set us up with? Preferably one that can support couples? If so thanks a bunch, Love Twilight'

Cadance put the letter to the side, "So Twilight wants a little love and happiness among her friends? That's perfectly doable for me, don't worry Twilight, I'm gonna help give you and your friends the best vacation of your life"

Cadance went to the city's fanciest hotel, "This place is about to get a bit of business, I'll go set up some rooms", she went to the owner and asked for a pad, she looked over the residents, been empty for a few days, rooms reserved by Cheese Sandwich, Braeburn, Trixie Lulamoon, Lightning Dust & Soarin, "I know these people, gonna be quite the welcoming, but regardless, time to really spice this hotel up, Twilight wants love, I'll make sure this place is dripping with love", she set a spell over the hotel, during this Shining Armor approached her.

"Hey Cadance...what are you doing?"

"Your sister wants to come spend some time here, her friends have a rift, so I'm enchanting the place so when they get here, they'll feel the love"

Shining looked unsure, "Just don't go overboard with it"

"Relax, what's wrong with too much love?"

Cadance continued to enchant the place, while back in Ponyville, Twilight was making plans of her own, bring the gang back together.

* * *

 **Yeah, this is totally gonna be fine**


	2. Chapter 2: Hotel Catch-up

**Check into the Hotel...of Love (Damn that was cheesy)**

* * *

Twilight had round up all her friends at the Train Station, it was The Elements of Harmony, well 5 of them, Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders, including Babs, plus Derpy & Dinky, soon they were gonna embark to the Crystal Empire.

"So when's this train coming?" Applejack asked.

"Soon AJ, be patient, besides we gotta wait for Rainbow Dash & the others", Twilight said.

"Are they seriously coming?" Applejack asked.

"They should be, Derpy you got the letter to Cloudsdale right?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, I did", Derpy said.

"Well hopefully soon...wait there they are!" Twilight said.

She pointed to the oncoming Rainbow Dash, Thunderlane, Rumble, Flitter & Cloudchaser, they were flying in to the location.

"Ok here they come, remember try not to do anything that might make them freak or make them uncomfortable, ;et's just give them a nice normal welcome", Twilight instructed.

Rainbow & the Pegusai arrived at the train stop.

"Hey gang...long time no-"

"Get them!" Pinkie shouted.

The group ran in charging to the Pegusai, which freaked all 5 of them out.

"Holy Shit!" they each screamed as the others sans Spike, & Dinky ran in and hugged them all tight.

Twilight was hugging Thunderlane, Fluttershy was hugging Flitter, Applejack & Rarity were hugging Cloudchaser, Pinkie Pie & Derpy were hugging Rainbow Dash, & the crusaders were hugging Rumble.

The problem was each pony sans Fluttershy was hugging too tight, which made it uncomfortable for the pony being hugged.

"Um Twilight...great to see you too, but can you please...ease off?" Thuderlane said.

"Yeah same to you Pinkie...and you Derpy", Rainbow said.

"Applejack...you're crushing me, so are you Rarity", Cloudchaser said.

"Girls...I missed you too, but this is a little...much", Rumble said.

Flitter had no complaints, she simply hugged Fluttershy back, "I missed you a lot 'Shy"

"Me too, I'm glad I can see you again"

Everypony broke their hugs, giving the Pegusai a little air.

"So what's this about a vacation Twilight?" Rainbow asked.

"Well I figured the best way for us to rekindle the old bond we used to have is by spending a week at The Crystal Empire, the place built by love, it's the perfect spot to put aside old grudges and make our friendship stronger", Twilight said.

"Sounds kinda dorky", Cloudchaser said.

"Come on Cloudchaser, surely you want to put aside all issues, I'm sure you have some remorse for doing the stuff you did", Twilight said.

"The only thing I regret is possibly upsetting my good friend Applejack, everything else I stand by, I have principals", Cloudchaser argued.

Twilight glared a moment but decided to move on, "Anyway, I'm sure the others would love to put some differences aside, I know Flitter must miss Fluttershy, Rainbow misses us, and The Crusaders miss Rumble"

"And I bet Rumble misses Sweetie Belle's body", Spike joked.

"Yeah, you're just jealous because I did with Sweetie Belle in a short time what you couldn't do with a certain somepony in like maybe 2 years", Rumble said with an attitude.

Spike glared, "You wanna take this outside!?"

"We are outside", Rumble replied.

"Boys! Remember, vacation, love, no fighting", Twilight said.

They both pouted a bit, and just in time, the train came, "There's the train, everypony on board"

They each boarded one-by-one, though Derpy approached Rumble a moment, "Hey Rumble, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

She got in his face, glaring dagger, "If you even THINK about doing to Dinky what you did to Sweetie Belle, the next talk we have is gonna be very violent"

Rumble gulped, "Yes ma'am"

Derpy resumed her happy face, "Good, let's board the train"

She went to find her seat, Rumble looked taken back, "Wow, I thought she was really nice...eh, I've seen scarier though, kinda like it by now, the sexiest mares are the ones that can kick ass after all"

They each sat in certain groups; Applejack, Rarity & Cloudchaser made one group, Fluttershy, Flitter & Derpy made another, Twilight, Spike, Thunderlane, Rainbow Dash & Pinkie Pie made another group and Rumble sat with The Crusaders & Dinky.

The groups simply played catch up, Derpy & Flitter compared their baby-sitting skills for Dinky & Rumble respectively, Fluttershy explained more on Discord teaching Diamond Tiara a lesson, apparently he's really starting to mess with her head, nothing too extreme though, just taunting for the most part.

Twilight, as Thunderlane expected, was very apologetic for what she said, Thunderlane brushed it off, telling her not to worry that he doesn't hate her, Rainbow Dash slightly getting jealous of how much Twilight's talking with Thunderlane, also not appreciating the hugs she's been giving him.

The Crusaders also talked, well mostly flirted with Rumble, asking him who he missed the most, which Rumble simply replied, "Whichever one missed ME the most", causing a bickering among them, with the exception of Dinky who found this humorous.

Soon enough they arrived at The Crystal Empire, where Cadance & Shining Armor greeted them at the Station.

"Twiley!" Shining said.

"BBBFF!" she rushed to him and hugged him.

Thunderlane nudged Rainbow.

"Seriously! You're gonna start that again!?"

"Sorry, my bad, but what does BBBFF mean again?"

"Big Brother Best Friend Forever"

"Oh, ok then"

Twilight then hugged her sister-in-law Cadance, "Great to see you again Cadance"

"Same to you Twilight, and hello everypony"

The others greeted Cadance & Shining Armor.

Cadance noticed Thunderlane & friends, "I don't think we were properly introduced, I'm Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, but you can call me Cadance"

"Cadance? As in Princess Cadance or just Cadance?" Thunderlane asked.

"You can just call me Cadance, if you're a friend of Twilight I don't mind you dropping the formalities, not that I mind that much anyway"

"Ok then Cadance, I'm Thunderlane, this is my little brother Rumble, these are his foalsitters and my best friends, Flitter & Cloudchaser"

"I think I remember you from the Equestria Games, and I know that one was also on your team", Cadance said, referring to Derpy.

"Sure was", Derpy said.

"And who is that filly next to you?" Cadance aksed.

"That's Dinky, I foalsit her"

"A fellow foasitter, just like the twins", Cadance approached the twins, "It's nice to meet you"

Cloudchaser raised her eyebrow, "Fellow? You foalsit too?"

"I used to foalsit Twilight when she was a filly", Cadance said.

"Really? Cool, you got any embarrassing pictures of her?" Cloudchaser asked.

Before Twilight said anything, Thunderlane spoke up, "Cloudchaser, be cool will ya? Remember this vacation was Twilight's idea, be a little grateful"

"Relax Thunder, I was just joking", Cloudchaser said.

Twilight approached him "Thank you Thunderlane", she turned to Cadance, "He's a really great guy, his brother picked up on that too"

"I take full credit for that", Flitter said, much to Thunderlane's annoyance.

Cadance turned to Rumble, "Aren't you the cutest little colt?"

Rumble blushed a bit, "Thanks, you're a really pretty princess"

Cadance chuckled and ruffled his hair, "Gotta love colts this age, they're usually a bit more open about their feelings, then they grow older and become a bit more tight lid about certain things", Cadance glared at Shining Armor.

"Come on Cadance, not in front of my sister and her friends" Shining pleaded.

"Trouble in paradise?" Rainbow joked, earning a glare from Shining & Twilight.

"Well I should get you to your hotel, it's mostly empty so you'll have some room, though other ponies will be coming today", Cadance said.

"Fine by us", Twilight said, they all started walking towards the hotel.

As they walked, several of the Crystal Ponies stopped and waved, a few even cheered and threw roses.

"Wow, they must really like you girls", Thunderlane said.

"It's not for us, it's for Spike", Twilight said.

Thunderlane burst out laughing, then he saw the other ponies weren't laughing, then got curious, "Wait for real!?"

Twilight nodded, "Yeah, Spike's a big hero here since he helped stop King Sombra"

"I find that hard to believe", Rumble said.

"You're just jealous because while I can say I defeated an evil King, all you can say is that you got chased, beaten, stuck to a whackjob and had irresponsible sex", Spike gloated.

Rumble gritted his teeth, "One day Spike..."

Cadance looked to Twilight, "I know about the chasing but when was he beaten? What whackjob? And Sex? He seems so sweet"

"Long story, I'll explain later, but it plays into the rifts we had, that's why we needed this vacation", Twilight said.

"I see, well we're almost there"

On the way, Twilight turned to Rarity, "By the way Rarity, I also invited Coco Pommel to come, I know you're both still working on some designs, I figured you can do that together, plus she looks like she could use a relaxing time too"

"That's quite nice of you dear, I'd like to spend time with her", Rarity said.

Soon they arrived at the hotel and Cadance got everyone checked in, she helped put the names on the list.

"Oh my, this list grew, and Octavia's coming, she's a great Cellist", Cadance said.

"Oh that sounds great, I'm sure-"

"Oh wow! Vinyl Scratch is coming too! She's a great DJ!" Cadance said.

"You like DJ music? You're a cool princess", Cadance said.

"Wow, great looking place, and it's just the front lobby", Twilight said.

"And I suddenly feel very...happy here, it's almost like magic", Rarity said.

"Yeah I feel it too", Cloudchaser said.

"I'm really feeling something", Rainbow Dash said, with a grin to Thunderlane.

"Dashie, there's ponies watching, keep your hormones in check for a moment", Thunderlane said in a hushed tone.

Cadance checked the list, "Looks like one of the guests have already arrived"

"Who arrived?" Twilight asked.

Suddenly the door to the main hallway slammed open, "I knew it!"

Everypony turned to see...

"Cheese!" Pinkie shouted.

"Pinkie!" Cheese Sandwich shouted.

The two rushed at each other, ready for some hugging, and then...their heads collided, knocking them both out.

All the ponies stared a moment, then Rainbow burst out laughing, Spike following soon after, then Babs & Scootaloo.

"Well that happened", Twilight said.

The front door opened and two ponies stepped inside.

"Twilight Sparkle!?"

Twilight recognized the voice and turned around, "Trixie!?"

Rumble turned around and noticed the other pony there, "Lightning Dust!"

The duo grinned at the group.

"Looks like this vacation just got much more interesting", Trixie said.

The duo approached the group, Rumble ran to Lightning Dust and hugged her, "I missed you, how are your wings?"

"A lot better", Lightning flapped her wings, "Like the doctor said, nothing permanent, I can fly like my old self", she levitated off the ground, "I'm back baby!"

Rainbow approached her, "Well glad that wasn't permanent, so we're cool right?"

Lightning landed, "Eh, why not, just don't pick another fight with me"

Rainbow looked annoyed, "Um, you technically started the fight"

Lightning shook her head, "No I'm pretty sure that you did"

"What are you talking about? You're the one who-"

"You both started it! There, happy? You're even!" Twilight shouted.

Lightning looked annoyed, "I still don't see how I-"

"Lightning, that's enough, you promised me you wouldn't cause any more trouble, just deal with it and move on!" Trixie said.

Lightning sighed, "Ok Trixie"

Lightning looked to Rumble, "So how have things been for you?"

"Complicated"

Lightning raised her eyebrow, "Complicated how?"

"Long story, I'll tell you later"

"Gonna tell them you lost your virginity?" Spike asked.

Rumble turned to Spike, face red as a tomato, "What the hell Spike!?"

Lightning's eyes widen, "Holy shit! You had sex? You're telling me everything right now! Trixie get our room key!"

Trixie grabbed the key, then Lightning grabbed her and Rumble and they left to find their room.

"So far things are getting weird", Twilight said.

The next pony entered, "Applejack? What are you doing here?"

Applejack noticed the pony, "Braeburn? What brings you to the Crystal Empire?"

"I'm trying to get some Appleossa representation for a rodeo they're hosting here, now answer mah question, what brings y'all here?"

"Trouble in paradise, getting away from it all for a week"

Braeburn noticed Apple Bloom and Babs, "Hey it's two of mah little cousins, any other apples here?"

"No, just us, Twilight offered to bring Big Macintosh but he declined"

"Shame, glad to see your friends, though there's a few unfamiliar faces here, like that fella with the weird hairdo", Braeburn said, referring to Thunderlane.

"My hairdo isn't weird...is it?" he turned to his friends.

"Your hairdo is fine Thunder, quit bugging out", Rainbow said.

"Yeah, I think it's a great hairdo", Twilight said.

"Well Braeburn, this is Thunderlane, Rainbow Dash' coltfriend, there's his friends Flitter & Cloudchaser, his brother Rumble was here a minute ago but he left with some other friends, and then there's Derpy & Dinky"

Braeburn approached them, "Well howdy there"

The others waved, though Cloudchaser stared at him.

"Um, something wrong ma'am?" Braeburn asked.

"Damn you're so sexy", she said with a grin, much to Braeburn's awkwardness, and everyone staring at her, especially Flitter, Thunderlane, Rainbow Dash & Applejack.

"Uh, thanks?" Braeburn said.

"I've seen your picture at Sweet Apple Acres, you're much more attractive up close", she gave him sexy eyes.

Braeburn awkwardly chuckled, "I'm just gonna go and grab mah room key, see you later...um what was-"

"Cloudchaser"

"Right, Cloudchaser...see ya", he grabbed his key and left.

Cloudchaser turned to Applejack, "I'm totally gonna nab your cousin, he's really attractive, I mean damn he's so fucking sexy looking, oh Good Celestia I want him so badly!" Cloudchaser said.

Applejack looked a bit nervous, "Right...have fun with that", she felt awkward about all this.

Another pony arrived, "Oh wow, didn't expect all of you to be here"

They all looked, Fluttershy & Flitter squealed in happiness.

"It's Soarin!" Fluttershy said.

"He's here!" Flitter said.

"Hi girls, hi everyone else", Soarin noticed Rainbow Dash, "Sup Rainbow, great to see ya"

"Same here, what brings you here?"

"I need a break, Wonderbolts practice is killing me, Spitfire's really rough"

Spike chuckled, "Rough"

Twilight glared at Spike for his comment.

"So, you all on vacation?" Soarin asked.

"Yeah, we are, nice friendly vacation", Twilight said.

"Cool...well I'm gonna go check in, hey Rainbow maybe we could chat later, see if we can finally get you in The Wonderbolts, I know you have the potential to do so"

"That's be so awesome!" Rainbow said.

Thunderlane glared a bit, "Right, awesome"

Soarin left to find his room, the others then looked for their room keys.

"You each have your own room, though I took the liberty of giving Thunderlane & Rainbow Dash their own room together, and the foals will share a room", Cadance said.

The others blushed at hearing that, Twilight approached Cadance, "Probably not the best idea, since he slept with one of those girls", Twilight said.

"Oh right, the sex Spike mentioned, wait which one?" Cadance asked.

"Rarity's sister, Sweetie Belle", Twilight said, pointing to Sweetie Belle.

"And I enjoyed it too", Sweetie outright said.

Twilight glared a moment then turned to Cadance, "Any chance you can get him another room?"

"I suppose I can have him bunk with one of his foalsitters", Cadance said.

"Good, run that by the clerk, everything else is fine"

As Cadance left, Rarity approached the door, "If you don't mind, I'm gonna go wait for Coco at the train"

Applejack approached her, "Mind if ah join you?"

Rarity looked hesitant, but decided to allow in, "Ok, let's go"

They both walked together to the station, Cloudchaser grinned, "Those two are finally gonna hit it off"

Meanwhile in Trixie & Lightning's room, Rumble had explained what happened, "So simple as that, she came on to me, and I went into her"

"Awesome job little guy, so proud of you", Lightning Dust ruffled his hair.

"Trixie still can't believe you had sex with Sweetie Belle, you seem too innocent, then again if Sweetie Belle is anything like her sister then she's probably quite seductive"

"I may be usually well mannered Trixie, but I'm still a colt with needs", Rumble said.

Lightning chuckled, "You're awesome kid, so how'd the other girls take it?"

"Scootaloo got mad, but the others weren't too mad, now they want their shot at me, and Sweetie wants a second round, I gotta admit, I'm kinda worried about that"

Lightning rubbed her chin, "Perhaps I can help you kid"

Rumble looked curious, "Help me how?"

Lightning turned to Trixie, eyes slightly glowing briefly, "Lay back"

Trixie blushed, "Here? Now? In front of the kid, I mean I don't mind but are you sure that-"

Lightning cut her off with a kiss, Trixie looked relaxed as Lightning laid Trixie down, "Shut up and stay down"

Trixie nodded as Lightning went back to Rumble.

"I remember telling you that you can watch how I pleasure Trixie, normally sex requires a stallion's...rod, and a mare's...entrance, but in cases of gay relationships, you find other ways, for me and Trixie, I can pleasure her with oral sex"

"Oral sex?"

"Watch", Lightning turned to Trixie and spread her legs, exposing her, causing Rumble to blush, "Should I be seeing that? I think it's bothering Trixie"

"Actually, Trixie feels strangely aroused, not just from Lightning, just being here", Trixie's eyes briefly glowed a bit as well.

"If you're ok with it", Rumble said.

"Yeah, she's fine, now watch me", she went between Trixie's legs and orally pleasured her, Rumble observed what she was doing and saw the pleasure on Trixie's face, similar to the one Sweetie had when he had sex with her.

Lightning took her head up a moment, "As you can see, she's really liking this, and that's just the start, there's more to it than simple licking"

Trixie whined a bit, "Keep going, don't leave me like this!"

"Quiet! Remember who's the dominant one here!" Lightning said, causing a small whimper from Trixie, "Yes Lightning"

Lightning turned to Rumble, "Another tip, while it's important to please your lover, sometimes you gotta show a little dominance, they respect that, and it feels more pleasurable on both sides, that feeling of domination is a great one"

"I think I get that, my brother sometime complains that Rainbow is too dominant during their time together"

"Doesn't surprise me, Rainbow seems like that type"

"But I also felt a sense of dominance when I was thrusting into Sweetie Belle"

"Exactly, especially considering she once beat you up, and now you got to dominate her, kinda thrilling isn't it?"

Rumble nodded, "Yeah, it was...I really owe Scootaloo & Babs"

Trixie started to whine and tear a bit more, "Please Lightning..."

Lightning rolled her eyes, "Fine, stop whining you wuss", she turned to Rumble, "As I was saying before, it's not just the licking, you gotta get deep in there and get their sweet spot, watch", Lightning went back in there, more passionate than before.

Rumble went in closer to see what Lightning was doing, and he also turned to see Trixie's face, full of pure bliss while panting and moaning loudly.

"Is it really that good Trixie? Something that the fillies would like?" Rumble asked.

Trixie nodded, "It feels great, if you can learn this, those fillies will be all yours..."

Rumble went back to Lightning, who looked up a moment, "It takes a while to find the sweet spot, but you'll know once you find it", she resumed and kept licking her insides, Trixie moving and figiting, Lighting had to hold her down while she pleasured her.

"Aaah! Oh Lightning, keep going! Oooh, Rumble you have to learn this, you can get any mare you want with this technique!"

Trixie arched back a little, getting Lightning in deep, it eventually got to a point where Trixie finally released her juices all over Lightning's face.

Lightning lapped it up and turned to Rumble, "So basically this is all you need to do to pleasure a girl orally, as for actual sex, you seem to be ok with that, just remember there's more than one spot on their body you can get into, and show your dominance, it can be fun too, especially since 3 of them beat you up once, now you get to plow into them, have them at your mercy, only you can give them happiness, and don't be afraid to withdraw a moment, a good tease is a great way to show who's in charge"

Trixie spoke up, "But also listen to their needs, a good lover cares for the needs of the one they're pleasure, despite Lightning's teases and show of dominance, she knows that I like and what makes me happy, and as her partner, I know what makes her happy"

Lightning smiled at Trixie, "You do make me happy, I love you Trixie, you're the best thing to happen to my life"

Trixie blushed, "As are you"

"Um, do you two wanna be alone?" Rumble asked.

They then heard Twilight call from outside, "Rumble? Where are you? Rainbow's looking for you, one of The Wonderbolts are here!"

Lightning's ears perked up, "A Wonderbolt!?" she turned to Rumble, "Let's go kid, before Rainbow steals our thunder!"

Before she left, Trixie called, "Wait, I'm still in the mood"

Lightning considered saying nevermind but saw Twilight get closer, then had an idea and went to Trixie, "Hey, wanna fufil your old fantasy?"

Trixie raised her eyebrow, "What fantasy?"

"If I get Twilight in here, you want to try her out like you've always wanted to?"

Trixie blushed, "You'd let me? That's nice but you don't have to do that"

"I just need to speak with Soarin a moment, I know she's your old desire, besides I can join you a bit later if you'd like, kinda like the idea of a 3 way", Lightning said.

Trixie blushed, "Wow, that's kinky, and I like it"

"Hey this place has me feeling kiny, hell I could grab Soarin, Thunderlane & Rainbow Dash and bring them here and have one big sex party!"

Rumble looked a bit weirded out, "I'm gonna go", he left the room.

"Wait for me", Lightning followed, both ran into Twilight.

"Hey Rumble, Soarin's here, I'm sure you'd like to see him, you too Lightning Dust"

"Thanks Twilight...by the way, Trixie is in our room waiting to see you, we have an offer for you, in case you want to satisfy a curiosity", Lightning raised her eyebrows to Twilight.

Twilight looked curious, "Ok, I'll head in there, Soarin's hanging around the back of the hotel, he's talking with Rainbow Dash & Thunderlane", she then walked to Trixie's room.

"Awesome, let's go kid, I'll teach you more techniques later", Lightning said and left with Rumble.

Twilight entered the room and saw Trixie on the bed, she was still somewhat sweating from her prior engagement with Lightning Dust.

"Trixie? What happened, you look like you went through quite an experience"

"Oh it was Twilight, a great one too...would you like to join me for another experience? Lightning said she doesn't mind, as long as she can join in later"

Twilight wanted to say no but her body started moving almost like if it were involuntary, her eager eyes starting to glow a bit briefly, she joined Trixie on the bed, "I don't know why, but for some reason, I want to take your offer...wow you're pretty"

Trixie blushed at the compliment, "So are you"

Twilight leaned in and then after a few moments, she and Trixie started kissing.

Trixie broke the kiss, "It's my desire for you to lead, but do you know how?"

"I'll figure it out", Twilight said as he positioned Trixie's legs so their entrances touched, and Twilight went to work on Trixie.

Trixie moaned, "Wow, that's great...you sure you didn't read this in a book or something?" Trixie asked.

"I've read various eroticas, including mare on mare love, though it's nice to actually experience it"

Trixie grinned, "You're doing great so far"

Twilight nodded and continued thrusting, though part of her wonders what has gotten into her.

Meanwhile Applejack and Rarity are waiting at the train station, Rarity felt a bit awkward since she's almost been avoiding alone time with Applejack ever since Applejack got clued in on her crush, it's one thing to talk with her in a group since Applejack wouldn't bring it up, but if alone nothing will stop Applejack.

Applejack could sense Rarity felt a bit awkward, so she decided to break the ice, "So how has Sweetie Belle been since that day?"

Rarity looked curious that Applejack choose to discuss that but better than the crush, "She's been doing well, nothing bad came of it really"

"So you ain't mad at Rumble?"

Rarity shook her head, "He seemed genuinely sorry, and he does care about her, mistakes happen, rather Sweetie made this mistake with Rumble than some stranger, she also commented how sweet he was during it, how much he was a natural, even if a little rough on occasion"

Applejack blushed, "That's enough of that, let's discuss something else, like your thoughts on this whole Rainbow Dash thing?"

Rarity could sense that Applejack was likely avoiding talking about the crush for her sake, she appreciated that but she knew they needed to discuss it, "Applejack, I appreciate you trying not to ask what you really want to ask, but you needn't do that, you may ask any question you truly have"

Applejack wasn't too surprised Rarity saw through her ruse, Rarity knows her well, "Ok Rares, ah just want to know, do you have a crush on me?"

Rarity sighed, "If I tell you, you promise you won't be mad? Or hate me? Or stop being my friend?"

"Ah just want the truth Rarity, ah won't hate you for that"

Rarity nodded, "Ok, the truth is, I have a tiny little crush on you"

Applejack nodded, "How long?"

"It's always been there sort of, maybe I didn't realize it at first, but it really took head shortly after Thunderlane joined the group, I remember how upset you were and I felt so bad for you, and I wanted to constantly be with you to comfort you, mainly cause I didn't like seeing you act all bitter, I started to realize how much I liked the old you, not to mention seeing you hurt and isolated made me feel for you more, even after I got mad at you for hurting Coco, I did feel sadness, because I thought I lost the old you"

Applejack nodded, Rarity continued, "Once you accepted Thunderlane and went back to your old self, I started to appreciate your kind nature again, and while I didn't show it, I did get a bit jealous when you spent so much time with Thunderlane in Manehatten"

"And when Cloudchaser hugged me that one time"

"Right, but now you know, I do feel for you Applejack"

Applejack rubbed her head, "Kinda shocked at that, never took you for being gay"

"I'm not really gay, I do find some stallions attractive, I still think Thunderlane is very handsome, but I think I'm just gay for you, you are what I wanted in a stallion, strong yet sensitive, proud yet caring, smart and pretty, I once said that the only thing that prevented you from being my lover was the fact that you were a mare, but then I realized, why should that matter? I already like you as my friend, maybe you'd be a great marefriend"

Applejack let that sink in, she expected the answer but hearing it was surreal.

"So...how are you feeling?"

Before she could answer, the train came, "Damn, we'll talk about this later"

The train stopped and some familiar faces came out.

"Oh hell yeah! DJ Pon 3 in the Crystal Empire!" Vinyl Scratch said exiting the train.

Octavia exited the train, "Vinyl, don't start drawing unwanted attention"

"Oh relax Octy, just having a little fun"

"Yeah well-", Octavia noticed Applejack & Rarity, "Vinyl...Applejack's here"

Vinyl noticed her, "Oh yeah, sup Applejack! Your family makes some rockin' apple treats, and Rarity, your business doing well?"

Applejack and Rarity waved, Octavia looked a bit nervous near Applejack.

"So Applejack...you're still friends with Twilight Sparkle and the others? Or did Rarity join your exile?" Octavia asked.

Applejack groaned, "I'm still friends, ah know I messed up really badly but we all made peace"

Rarity nodded, "It's true, she's more than made up for her mistakes"

"What about the colt she chased?" Octavia asked.

"They made peace, now he loves her, and she loves him", Rarity said.

"It's true, ah love Rumble dearly, and ah made peace with his brother"

"It's true", they heard a voice say, one Applejack and Rarity recognized.

"Coco darling!" Rarity said, greeting the oncoming Coco Pommel.

Coco waved and appraoched the musicians, "Applejack has been really kind to Rumble lately, she's not like how she was in Canterlot, even I've forgiven when she hit me, cause I know she feels really guilty, event to this day"

The musicians looked to Applejack.

"Hey ponies flip from time to time, I ain't gonna judge", Vinyl said.

"Same here, if she's not that way anymore then we should move on", OCtavia said.

Applejack smiled in relief, "Good, now let's head back to the hotel"

The ponies started making their way back, meanwhile at the hotel, Soarin had just finished talking to the Pegusai.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to Spitfire, I think you can all have a shot, even you Lightning Dust, especially if what Rainbow Dash said was true about you mellowing out"

Lightning nodded, "Thanks Soarin, and thanks Rainbow, I really owe you one"

"It's the least I can do after...well you know"

Lightning nodded, "Well I need to get get back to Trixie", Lightning said and left.

"I need to go talk with Lightning some more", Rumble said and left.

"Let's all go, we have a vacation to enjoy", Thunderlane said.

Before they left, Soarin called Rainbow, "Hey Rainbow, one more thing, can I speak to you a moment?"

"Sure, you all oh ahead", Rainbow said.

Thunderlane looked suspiciously at Soarin, "Fine, but just talking...", he left with Flitter & Cloudchaser.

Soarin approached Rainbow, "Listen, I have to be honest, you have more of a shot at getting in than your friends, Spitfire's impressed but really stubborn about who she lets in, I can probably pull enough strings to get you in there, and maybe Lightning Dust since she's just as impressed with her, especially once I tell her you got her mellowed out, but I need to be sure you can handle that, you said you wanted to get in as a group, but sometimes things don't work out, not that they can never get in, it's better if you can just get your hoof into the door, once you get high enough ranked, you can help them, and I know you have what it takes to be a great Wonderbolt"

Rainbow looked so happy to hear that, "Thanks Soarin, means a lot coming from a Wonderbolt, you, Fleetfoot & Spitfire have always been my favorites, mostly you since Spitfire and Fleetfoot provd to be a little shady on occasion but they're still good flyers"

"I know a lot of Spitfire & Fleetfoot stories, maybe we can shat soon, alone, I'm sure your coltfriend won't mind, it's just a talk between friends"

Rainbow pondered but nodded, "I guess so, if I'm gonna be a Wonderbolt, I think we can have a chat"

"Sweet, well I should go, bye Rainbow", he then turned to a plant in the corner, "Bye Fluttershy"

Rainbow heard an "Eep", and saw Fluttershy pop from behind the plant and run away.

"She's so weird", Rainbow said, Soarin chuckled, he found that cute.

With Lightning and Rumble, they went back to her room, where Lightning found Twilight getting it on with Trixie.

"She went for it, well I'm gonna join in, you wanna watch or try your luck with the girls?"

"I'll let you have some fun, I'll go find a filly", Rumble said.

"Good, next time I'll show you the other ways we have sex, like the toys, but practice makes perfect, see you kid", she went inside as Rumble left.

In the room all Lightning could say is, "Princess, your kingdom is going to be invaded", she approached the two and positioned herself so her front was on Twilight's rear.

"Wow, that feels weird, but good weird", Twilight said.

"Good, now shut the fuck up and keep doing my girlfriend!" Lightning said and started thrusting.

"I love her dominance", Trixie said.

Meanwhile Rumble walked, "Apple Bloom!? Sweetie Belle!? Scootaloo!? Babs!?"

"Rumble!?" he heard Dinky call, he went into the room where she was, "If you're looking for the Crusaders, they're not here, they're out back with another Apple Family member, Braeburn"

"Braeburn? I know him, Applejack said he loves talking about his home town"

"So I take it you talked with Lightning about Sweetie Belle, must have been a long talk"

"Yeah, she even taught me a few tips on how to romance a girl, I was hoping to find the Crusaders so I can get a little practice in there"

"Oh...well if you want, you can find another filly willing to practice, perhaps one that's already a friend, sound familiar?" Dinky's eyes glowed briefly.

Rumble understood, "Give me a moment", he went outside to ponder, "This is great, I could practice my skills with her, she's willing and I'm willing, and that's all that matter with sex right? One one hoof Derpy said she would be angry and probably hurt me if I did that stuff with her, on the other hoof...", Rumble's eyes glowed briefly and he had an evil grin, "I really don't give a fuck"

Rumble went inside to Dinky.

"So, have you made your-"

Rumble rushed at her and planted a strong kiss on her that lasted a few seconds, and laid her on the bed, "All I want you to do is keep your mouth shut and let me do the work, soon I'm gonna instill great pleasure on you, after some brief pain"

Dinky nodded, "Ok Rumble"

Rumble nodded and kissed her more and went down below, "Prepare yourself", he spread her legs, "It's gonna be a long...hour or so"

Dinky nodded and waited until Rumble made his move, "Oh wow! This is amazing!"

Rumble shushed her, "Keep in down! Don't draw attention!"

Dinky nodded and Rumble went back to pleasuring her, one down, 4 to go for him, he was gonna get all the girls in bed, wow he felt really bold at this hotel, almost like magic.

* * *

 **One of my longer chapters, still more stuff to come.**

 **(For the record, this isn't a full on clop fic, which is why the sex scenes aren't that descriptive and why some get cut short, some will get more attention than others.)**


	3. Chapter 3: Dates, Love and Betrayal

**Too much love can be a curse**

 **(Warning, excessive love making coming up)**

* * *

So far the day had passed, shortly after everything, the gang were invited to see a jousting show and went to some fancy places to eat before calling it a night, or in the case of the duo of Rainbow & Thunderlane as well as Trixie & Lightning Dust, a little extra 'fun'.

The next day, Rainbow Dash & Soarin were chatting outside in the back of the hotel.

"I gotta say Rainbow, you're really lucky to have friends like the ones you have, they always seem to care about you and are always looking out for you", Soarin said.

"Yeah, they're great people, what about you though? Don't you have this type of friendship?" Rainbow asked.

"Eh, Spitfire and Fleetfoot are great teammates but not exactly the friendliest ponies sometimes, though you should know that, remember the incident at Rainbow Falls?" Soarin asked.

"Oh yeah, things haven't gotten better?" Rainbow asked.

"They have, they both appreciate me as a fellow Wonderbolt, but sometimes they just have their moments, maybe it's nothing", Soarin said.

Rainbow pondered, "Well you have this week to hang out with us, we'll show you friendship, besides I'd like to get to know the non-Wonderbolt side to you, and I know a certain Pegasus wants to as well...isn't that right Fluttershy?"

They heard an "Eep" before seeing Fluttershy pop out from behind a plant, "Not again!" she flew off, earning a chuckle from them both, and then Soarin gazed affectionately at Rainbow Dash, "You're pretty awesome Dash"

She nodded, "Yeah, but you're awesome too, come on let's just see if Pinkie & Cheese are planning anything cool"

"I bet they are", both went inside the hotel.

Meanwhile Rumble is looking for the girls, he wants to practice his moves with them like he managed to do with Dinky, she wasn't too bad, and he's sure she enjoyed it.

As he walked he passed by Lightning's room, he decided to chat with her, he knocked and waited for an answer.

"Who's there!?" Lightning asked.

"It's Rumble! Are you busy?" Rumble asked.

"Not too busy for you, Trixie open the door for him if you would please"

Trixie used her magic to open the door, Rumble went in and Trixie closed the door behind him.

Trixie was simply practicing some card tricks with her magic, Lightning was doing wing-ups.

"What troubles you kid?"

"Don't tell anyone, at least not Derpy, but I managed to score again, with Dinky!"

Lightning grinned, "That's awesome, wait which one's Dinky?"

"The violet one with the blonde mane"

"Oh I think I saw her yesterday, wow nice work kid"

"Thanks, I used the oral sex stuff you taught me, then I practiced more of my actual sex, pretty soon I'll be able to have sex with each of the Crusaders"

"Nice goal kid, though there's more techniques I can teach you, is there something you'd like to know?"

Rumble through, "One of them has back, what's the best way to pleasure a girl like that?"

Lightning turned to Trixie, "On your stomach"

Trixie rolled her eyes, "Now? Are you serious?"

"I think you can spare like 5 minutes Trixie", Lightning said.

Trixie sighed, "Lightning I'm kinda busy, so can you-", Lightning grabbed Trixie and slammed her face down on the bed, "Ah! You're so rough sometimes!"

"You enjoy this Trixie, I know you all too well", she went down to Trixie's rump and grabbed it in her hooves, then turned to Rumble, "Pay close watch"

Lightning started orally pleasuring Trixie's rump, causing a brief gasp from Trixie.

Rumble looked confused, "Isn't that part of the body, you know...dirty?"

Lightning stuck her head out, "Trixie keeps every part of her body clean, not that I care, I'd lick it anyway, don't just lick inside, lick the cheeks too, slowly", Lightning demonstrated, based on Trixie's gasps he could tell she enjoyed it despite a look of annoyance on her face.

"Trixie looks unhappy, yet she also looks like she's enjoying herself"

Lightning stopped her licks, "Don't worry about her, she's fine"

Trixie huffed, "You're pretty rough sometimes"

"Yeah you complain I'm too rough, you act like you don't enjoy it, yet when I stop you whine and bitch about it"

Trixie rolled her eyes, "Whatever"

Lightning chuckled and turned to Rumble, "Another tip, during sex, no means yes, Trixie tells me no, but when I resist, she demands I go for it"

Rumble nodded, "Ok...anything else to know?"

"For one, since you have a 'tool', you can stick it in the rear entrance", Lightning said.

Rumble nodded, "Sounds fun, I'll definitely try that with Babs, she's got some extra booty"

"You mean, she's got Dat Ass", Lightning said.

"So...can you show me a little more?" Rumble asked.

Lightning grinned, "I figured you'd say that", she continued to work Trixie's rump, to which Trixie enjoyed though barely showed it.

Meanwhile with Applejack & Rarity, Rarity needed to know Applejack's answer.

"Applejack, I never got your answer from yesterday"

"Oh right, one distraction led to another...wait what was the question?" Applejack asked.

Rarity looked annoyed but dismissed it, "Do you feel for me how I feel for you?"

Applejack pondered, "Truth be told, this ain't something I really expected, ah don't even know if ah like mares, but seeing as you're a friend, ah guess I can at least give you a fair shot, I'll take you on a date, that way I'll see if ah do wanna take you as mah mare"

Rarity grinned and hugged her, "This is very much appreciated"

Applejack returned the embrace, she actually enjoyed the affection, though she felt a strange feeling as her eyes glowed.

Meanwhile Rainbow had arrived in the room she was sharing with Thunderlane, he was sipping on his drink, though when he noticed Rainbow Dash he looked annoyed, "Hello Rainbow...nice to see you"

"Sup", she noticed his mood, "Um...you feeling ok?"

Thunderlane glared a bit, "Oh no I'm fine, though it seems like since Soarin arrived it seems like you've been paying more mind to him than to me...your coltfriend"

Rainbow groaned, "Don't be such a mare, it's our second day here, we have plenty of time, besides there's nothing wrong with having a new friend, Soarin's a cool dude, and pretty down to Equestria, if you'd like you can hang out too, get to know him"

"Yeah whatever"

Rainbow rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Thunderlane, "I love you, not Soarin, come on, I know what'll make you feel better, what'll make us both feel better"

Thunderlane sighed, "More sex?"

"The very best", she started groping and kissing him, "You know you want it"

"Well, I guess but...I'm not sure if I'm in the mood"

Rainbow then pressed him against the wall and kissed his neck, Thunderlane usually had mixed feelings about this, he felt like Rainbow was always too dominant and it hurt his stallionhood but she was so good he didn't care that much.

Rainbow kissed and rubbed him until he was excited, when she noticed she positioned her entrance to his rod and then moved in so she was penetrated, then she started thrusting him against the wall.

Thunderlane moaned in pleasure and groped her flanks while he kissed her, Rainbow continued to thrust over and over, Thunderlane hugged her tight.

"I love you a lot Rainbow, not just your body", Thunderlane said.

"I know, I know, quick sucking the fun out of this", Rainbow complained as her eyes glowed a bit, Thunderlane seemed hurt from that but his unknown desires for the sex to keep going made him not care, soon he had his release, as did Rainbow, Thunderlane fell over panting.

"I hope you're not done, I want my turn, and for heaven's sake, rut me hard!" Rainbow said.

Thunderlane wiped his sweat while slightly glaring at Rainbow Dash.

Later Rumble found Babs Seed & Sweetie Belle.

"Hey girls...where's Apple Bloom? And Scootaloo?" Rumble asked.

"Apple Bloom went with Applejack went and Braeburn to get the rodeo set up", Babs said.

"Scootaloo will be here soon, she went to get us some snacks", Sweetie said.

Babs approached Rumble, "Dinky's been blushing all day, when I asked her she said you were really...nice to her, mind explaining?"

Rumble had a mischievous grin as his eyes glowed, "How about I show you?"

Babs blushed, "Show me how?"

"You said yourself, I owe you what I gave to Sweetie, and Sweetie, I owe you a second round"

Babs's eyes glowed, "Sounds like fun..."

Sweetie's eyes also glowed, "I've been waiting for more"

"Good, but since you had a turn, let's let Babs go first, besides I wanna try out a new trick with her", Rumble said.

Babs blushed and got on the bed.

"On your stomach Babs, show me dat ass of yours, that sexy little rump"

Babs blushed from that and did as told, "Any reason?"

Rumble went to Babs and groped her flanks, "Yeah, I'm gonna get you from behind first"

Babs grew curious, "Uh what are you gonna-Oh Wowza!"

Rumble had started licking her rump, doing all the tricks he saw Lightning do, first teasing her by licking the cheeks and planting a few kisses, then sticking his tongue inside.

"Holy shit kid! Where'd you learn this!" Babs asked.

"That's a secret", Rumble said and resumed his work.

Sweetie was turned on by this, "Hey Rumble you gonna do that with me?"

Rumble patted next to Babs, "Lay here, I'll work both of you"

Sweetie laid next to Babs on her stomach and Rumble started giving Sweetie Belle that treatment.

"Oooh, wow this is great", Sweetie moaned.

Rumble stuck his face between the cheeks, inhaling her aroma, "Wow, they're not all dirty", Rumble muttered.

"What was that?" Sweetie asked.

"Nothing...Sweetie Cheeks"

Sweetie Belle blushed, "I hope you never call me that in public"

"I won't, relax"

Rumble switched between both Rums, Babs seemed to have a more roomier one, and a bit muscular, Sweetie's seemed to be cushiony and sensitive.

After a while he flipped both girls over so they're on their backs and he started orally pleasuring both their vaginal entrances.

"Whoa kid! This is awesome!" Babs shouted.

Sweetie moaned, "Oh Rumble..."

Rumble grinned, "Who's your stallion girls?"

"You are", they both said.

"Damn straight, and who loves yah both?"

"You do"

Rumble grinned, he enjoyed this power,, both he wanted a little more now, he remembered one thing that Lightning told him shortly after the rump lick lesson.

-Flashback-

Lightning crawled on Trixie so her entrance mets with hers, "See this position I'm in? You can easily pleasure two girls at one like this, stick your tool between them both, then take turns doing them"

"Just do me Lightning!" Trixie shouted.

Lightning chuckled, "What'd I tell you? Mares say 'no', but they really mean yes'", Lightning had then thrusted Trixie.

-End Flashback-

Rumble grabbed Babs and put her over Sweetie Belle and positioned them so their entrances met, earning a blush.

"Wow Sweetie, you feel kinda nice", Babs said.

"You too", Sweetie said.

Rumble then put his rod through their entrances, "If you two wanna make out while I rut you both, don't feel shy about it, it might arouse me and make me go faster"

The fillies nodded and started kissing, Rumble then thrusted into them, first grinding both and then going into each one by one, though Babs was hurt at first being a virgin, she quickly took to it, he had been thrusting one a few times and then thrusting the other, moving really fast and taking turns.

The girls moaned while they kissed.

"Damn Kid! You're really fucking awesome!" Babs shouted.

Rumble continued thrusting, this felt so weird, at the beginning of the summer, these girls hated him, they wanted him gone, they even beat him up once, now he's in a position where he's dominating them, the one causing them the greatest pleasure, they were at his mercy, he was their stallion, he loved the power.

Sweetie moaned, "I feel weird...almost like I gotta pee"

Rumble had an idea, "Get off a moment Babs", he removed Babs and pinned Sweetie's arms down as he thrusted into her, he did so at such a pace too, she could swear he was like a motor or something.

When Sweetie looked to Rumble's eyes, she was surprised to see the normally sweet colt look like a pony possessed, the way his eyes looked, an intense face as he rutted into her, until her juices came out.

"Aaaahhhh!" Sweetie panted heavily as Rumble went to Babs, though instead of going through her front, he went through her rear.

She huffed and panted as he went in hard, it hurt but she loved it, the pain became pleasure as he rammed her until she too released and collapsed, then started huffing and panting.

Rumble wiped the sweat off his head and grinned in satisfaction, first he went to Sweetie Belle and gave her a loving kiss, "You were great Sweetie"

"Thanks, I love you"

He then went to Babs and gave her a kiss, "You were amazing too Babs"

"I'm glad we're friends now kid, if we weren't, you'd never would have rutted me like this"

Soon Scootaloo arrived in the room and saw the 3 foals all sweaty.

"What's going on?" Scootaloo asked.

Sweetie perked up, "Oh you missed the best experience, Rumble learned some new sex tricks, he just rutted me and Babs, he was so awesome!"

Scootaloo looked weirded out, "You both had sex with him?"

Sweetie nodded, "Too bad you missed it though"

"Hey I still have some energy", Rumble said.

"Yay! Come on over Scoots!"

Scootaloo looked unsure, "I don't think so..."

"Huh? But you said you found him attractive, don't you want to experience him?"

"He's cute, but I don't think we should be doing this"

Rumble went to Sweetie, "She's probably playing hard to get, some girls are like that, if we want her to enjoy this we're gonna have to be a little rough, or she'll never get in on the fun"

"I see, well let's get her", Sweetie used her magic to shut and lock the door, leaving Scootaloo trapped.

"Um...what's going on?" Scootaloo asked.

"Hey Babs, mind grabbing Scootaloo for me?" Rumble asked.

"No prob", she jumped off the bed and approached Scootaloo, "Let's go Scoots"

Scootaloo shook her head, "Are you insane?"

"I'm your friend, I ain't gonna let you miss out on this", she then grabbed Scootaloo and tossed her on the bed.

"Hey you can't just-" Rumble then pinned her down, "Stay down and don't move!"

Scootaloo looked surprised, "Excuse me!?"

Rumble chuckled, "Don't worry, it's just tough talk, I know fillies like you like it"

"Like what!?" Scootaloo asked.

Rumble kissed her for a moment, causing her to squirm.

"What the hell Rumble?!" she was blushing madly.

Rumble then kissed her neck a bit, causing her to moan, though still hating this, though Rumble believed he was finally pleasing her, then he positioned over her, "Normally I should lick you, but I know you're not that patient, so I'll just start rutting you", he positioned over her entrance, Scootaloo looked nervous.

"Rumble I don't want this! Let me go!"

"You're just nervous, don't worry you'll like it, just like Sweetie, Babs and Dinky liked it, and soon Apple Bloom will"

"Yeah, it's really fun Scootaloo!" Sweetie said.

"Don't be a wuss about it", Babs said.

Scootaloo was really scared, "No! Let me go!"

Rumble kissed her again to calm her down, "Don't worry, remember, I care about you", he then entered into Scootaloo, causing her to scream, "Sorry, should have warned you it hurts at first"

Scootaloo started crying, "Stop, I don't like this!"

"It's gonna get better", Rumble started thrusting into her, Babs and Sweetie just watching, both thinking that Scootaloo is overreacting a bit.

Scootaloo hated this, Rumble was having sex with her against her will...Rumble was raping her.

Rumble however didn't realize what he was doing however, he was just driven by his desires as he thrusted into Scootaloo.

Scootaloo eventually stopped trying to resist, her eyes even glowing slightly, despite the humiliation, she simply gave up and let Rumble win this as he continued to thrust her.

Meanwhile with Applejack & Rarity, later that night they decided to have their date at the hotel's restaurant area.

Rarity was being accompanied there by Coco & Octavia.

"I'm kinda nervous about this, what if it doesn't work out?" Rarity asked.

"It will, you two have been friends forever, and you said you have perfect chemistry", Coco said.

"But we're from two different worlds, I am a more cultural type pony, she's more rugged, I seem higher class, she seems lower class, what if that gets in the way?"

"Rarity, do you care about that stuff, or about Applejack?" Octavia asked.

"Well I care about Applejack, but what if-"

"I don't think Applejack cares about that stuff either, if she likes you, it's for you, she's already your friend, so why would that stop her from being your marefriend?" Octavia asked.

"Maybe you're right, but still..."

"Listen, I went through this nervousness with Vinyl once, and we turned out just fine"

Coco nodded, "And besides, you two have a lot in common, you're both hard-working ponies who really want to make their businesses grow, you both have great ambitions, you're both swell older sisters, I think you're both perfect and lovely looking mares, so I think you two will do great together", Coco said.

"I'm so glad to have you two around, you really know how to prep a girl up, I bet Applejack is handling this well, she's always confident in herself"

Meanwhile with Applejack, Vinyl Scratch & Cloudchaser.

"Ah can't do this! What if ah crew up? She'll probably not even friend zone me, she'll kick me to the curb!" Applejack panicked.

"Relax AJ, you got this, you're a cool mare and very confident, not to mention really take charge, I totally think you can pull it off", Cloudchaser said.

"Yeah, you gotta play it cool, worked for me and Octavia", Vinyl said.

"Really appreciate you being here Vinyl, I know ah barely know ya but ah do need someone with similar experience", Applejack said.

"Just play it cool, don't think of it too much as a date, remember Rarity's your friend, make it seem natural", Vinyl said.

"Yeah, works for Rainbow Dash & Thunderlane", Cloudchaser said.

"Thanks...by the way, were you stalking Braeburn recently?" Applejack asked.

"Uh why? Did he notice?" Cloudchaser asked.

"Kinda"

"Well he's so damn sexy looking, I mean damn his mane's awesome"

Vinyl chuckled, "Yeah he's got that sexy cowboy vibe to him, yo AJ why not just hook them up?"

"Ah would if she just cool it, CC yer kinda coming on strong, play it cool", Applejack said.

"I'll try...hey here comes Rarity, she's with Octavia & Coco"

Soon they all got together.

"Well we'll leave you two alone, come on everypony", Octavia said.

"Good luck AJ, remember what we said", Cloudchaser said.

"Have fun Rarity", Coco said.

The two were then alone, feeling a bit awkward.

"So...nice night", Applejack said.

Rarity nodded, "Yeah...um, I'm not too underdressed am I? I didn't have time to make anything fancy so..."

"It's fine, ah like you how you are, besides I ain't wearing anything either"

"Well you have natural beauty so..."

"So do you, even without make up you're a pretty mare"

Rarity blushed, "You're so kind"

They continued their date, it went well, they enjoyed a nice dinner and simply talked throughout.

"I'm really enjoying myself Applejack, I hope you are", Rarity said.

"Ah am, though it doesn't seem different than our normal hanging out, maybe ah just always liked spending time with you", Applejack said.

"I do to...maybe this can work out, us as marefriends...do you think it can?"

Applejack pondered, "Ah think so, tonight's been fun, and..." her eyes started glowing, "Yer really pretty Rarity"

Rarity blushed, "Wow, thanks darling...so should we set up another date?"

Applejack nodded, "Yeah, sure...do you wanna stop by mah room later?"

Rarity blushed, then felt her eyes glow, "That doesn't sound too bad"

Applejack laid down the bill and escorted Rarity to her room, once inside Applejack gazed at Rarity, "Should we kiss goodnight?"

Rarity nodded, "I think so"

Applejack went in and planted a kiss on Rarity, which she returned, they enjoyed the moment, soon Applejack felt urges take over and tossed Rarity on the bed.

"Oh my Applejack, isn't this moving a little too fast?"

Applejack locked the door and trotted to Rarity, "Too fast? This is long overdue, we've been friends for the longest time, stepping up doesn't seem like a big deal, besides ah can't help mahself"

Rarity blushed as Applejack approached her with more kissing, more intimate kissing.

"Hope you're ready for some mare to mare rutting"

"I don't think it counts if it's...AH!" Applejack started with Rarity.

Rarity had mixed feelings, she enjoyed this but hoped it wasn't too fast, even for her.

For Applejack, it was just something she felt needed to be done, all this time she had the perfect pony to be with, and between her emotions and the magic of the hotel, she just needed to be with Rarity.

During their sex, Applejack looked into Rarity's eyes, Rarity still huffing from the thrusting smiled at Applejack.

"Ah love you Rarity"

"I love you too Applejack"

The two mares kissed once more as Applejack continued to give it to Rarity throughout the night.

The next day, the atmosphere felt different, Rainbow hung out with Soarin some more, Thunderlane feeling very jealous, Cloudchaser still pursuing Braeburn, Trixie & Lightning still enjoying each other, Rarity & Applejack feeling awkward yet relieved from the previous night, Fluttershy still stalking Soarin occasionally & Pinkie still hanging around Cheese.

Twilight had also approached Cadance and telling her how weird some ponies have acted in the hotel, Cadance mentioning she enchanted the hotel to bring out the affection of other ponies should it linger around.

Twilight seemed concerned about that but figured, "Eh, what can go wrong? Love is a great thing after all, AJ & Rarity had a date, Trixie and Lightning Dust REALLY love each other, Pinkie and Cheese are clicking like I believe they should be, and it's good that our Pegusai friends are back to enjoying the company of others"

Meanwhile, Rumble seemed satisfied having had sex with 4 fillies, Sweetie, Babs & Dinky feeling relieved, Scootaloo however felt so dirty, part of her wanted to say something, but the other part secretly enjoyed it for reasons she doesn't know why.

Apple Bloom had then approached Rumble, "Hey, what's with the others, they seem so...happy, except Scootaloo, she looks so confused"

"You'll find out later, I have something really special for you, though I need to speak with Trixie & Lightning Dust first, I'll see you in my room in a bit, it's gonna be just the two of us, I owe you something really special"

"Special how?"

Rumble then gave her a nice kiss, causing a mad blush from Apple Bloom.

"That's just a sneak peak, if you get my drift, now get your cute little self ready"

Apple Bloom smiled and walked away, "I'll be waiting"

Rumble felt cocky and walked off, until he approached Derpy.

"What are you up to?"

Rumble rasied his eyebrow, "I don't think that's any of your business"

He started walking off but she confronted him again, "You remember what I told you right?"

Rumble rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, now move I'm busy", he just walked off, Derpy feeling very upset, "I know you did something to Dinky, I'm gonna find out, and I think I know a filly who will spill the beans"

Derpy flew off to find her filly of choice.

Meanwhile Rainbow Dash was once again with Soarin, they chatted as they walked towards his room.

"How's Thunderlane doing?" Soarin asked.

"Same...being difficult though, he seems to hate me spending time with you", Rainbow said.

"Hey I get that, lot's of coltfriends don't want their marefriends near me...he's lucky though, you're a great mare, I wish I could've had you honestly"

Rainbow blushed from hearing that, "Thanks, means a lot coming from a big shot like you"

"Hey you're a big shot too, you're an Element of Harmony, you saved the world, I really admire you for that"

Rainbow blushed, "Thanks for that"

Both went into Soarin's room for a moment, Soarin had something he wanted to give to Rainbow Dash and pulled it out.

"I got you a set of Wonderbolts goggles, you'll be needing them soon, you're gonna be one of us"

Rainbow took it, "Thanks, I'll wear them with pride"

Soarin chuckled and gazed into her eyes, "Your eyes are lovely"

Rainbow blushed again, "Thanks, you're cool"

Soarin's eyes glowed a bit, he had some urges but tried shaking them off, "Man what am I doing? I shouldn't be saying this to you, you have a coltfriend, it's just...you're incredibly attractive, I feel so foolish for not going for you sooner, I guess deep down I myself was too shy, and I knew you'd be eager to date me too, but still, if I only had the chance..."

Rainbow's eyes glowed as well, but she tried shaking it off, "It's probably a passing thing, soon you'll habe yourself a rocking mare"

"Not as rocking as you...I gotta be honest, I do think about you a lot, maybe it's wrong but I can't help myself, my heart desires you"

Rainbow chuckled, "Wow, that's kinda sappy"

Soarin blushed and looked away, but Rainbow nuzzled him, "But sometimes I like sappy"

Soarin and Rainbow smiled at each other, then they started gazing and soon they got locked into a kiss.

They both got lost in the kiss, Soarin is happy he's finally kissing the girl he's thought so much about, Rainbow had some guilt but deep down her inner fan girl was enjoying itself.

They both broke the kiss, blushing madly.

"Wow, you're good", Soarin said.

"Thanks...feels weird, kissing a Wonderbolt"

"We can do more than just kissing if you'd like..."

Rainbow blushed but started having second thoughts, "But...I don't think I should, it's not right to be doing this..."

Soarin sighed, "I guess not, you do have someone already, probably more manly than me, a lot of my fellow Wonderbolts have called me 'Spitfire's Personal Bitch', never to my face though, but I hear the talking"

Rainbow felt sympathetic, "Well you seem laid back, but a bitch? You look pretty tough, besides Thunderlane isn't that assertive, well not as assertive I'd like, good friend but not the best in bed, I do most of the work"

"Really? The one time I did it, I did the work, it was exhausting, but worth it"

"One time? I figured a guy like you gets lots of mares"

"I only want to be with ones that matter, not just random fans, that's why I liked you, you're not just some random fan, you're also a good friend, I still appreciate the time you stood up for me to Spitfire, that's not something an average fan would do"

Rainbow nuzzled him, "You really want this, don't you?"

Soarin nodded, "I'd be lying if I said I didn't"

Rainbow pondered, "Maybe just one time couldn't hurt..."

Soarin grinned, "Really? I get to do it with you?"

Rainbow nodded, "Sure, why not, couldn't hurt"

Soarin beamed, "This is so cool! I never thought I'd have this moment"

"Wow, considering how long I've been a fan, I never thought a Wonderbolt would want to do me"

"I may be a Wonderbolt, but I'm still a guy who can see somepony for the great mare that she is"

"I'll just get on the bed so we can start this", Rainbow approached the bed and started to get on, "So do you want me to start or-"

Soarin immediatley started to mount Rainbow Dash as she was halfway on the bed, her upper half on the bed, her back legs still on the floor.

Soarin admired what he saw from his position, "Wow, you really keep in good shape"

"Thanks, I workout a lot"

"I can see"

Soarin started feeling excited below the waist, he figured now's the time to just go for it.

"I'd like to start, if that's ok with you", he kissed her neck & shoulders a bit while groping her front & her flanks.

"Be my guest", Rainbow said, then Soarin positioned himself so his rod was at her entrance.

Ready for it?"

"Yeah, hurry up, I need you in me already"

Soarin then entered into Rainbow and started thrusting from behind.

"Wow...this feels...different", Rainbow said.

"I'll start slow, I'm sure you don't like slow, but I want to savor this moment", Soarin said.

Rainbow laid face down on the bed, "Fine by me"

Soarin continued to thrust into her, his mind racing at the thought of having sex with a girl he liked, not to mention it's forbidden sex since she has a coltfriend, he should feel shamed but he also felt so excited about it.

Rainbow moaned, this was a guilty pleasure for her too, though she figured one time can't hurt, and Thunderlane doesn't have to know.

Soarin started picking up speed, he grabbed her flanks to make sure he had a firm grip and really plowed into her.

"Wow you're good...who was the pony you did it with though?"

"It wasn't one pony, though it started like that, it was two, Spitfire & Fleetfoot"

Rainbow looked surprised, "Wow, I heard rumors you dated Spitfire, but I thought it was just gossip, and Fleetfoot?"

"Technically we weren't dating, we were just curious one day, so she basically ordered me to do it with her, like I said I did most of the work, she just wanted to be rutted and I didn't object cause I wanted the experience, it wasn't bad, but it could have been better"

"Where did Fleetfoot come in?"

"While we were having sex, Spitfire called in Fleetfoot to join us", Soarin stopped to grunt, "Hard to talk, but anyway it surprised me since it was risky, suppose she said 'no' *grunt*, then again she and Spitfire are pretty tight, so I was partially surprised that Fleetfoot agreed to that *grunt* wow you feel great...so when she arrived I had to rut her too, though she was a bit nicer and she willingly returned the favor *pant* Spitfire returned it too but she was really rough about it, then she got rough with Fleetfoot, not a bad sight though"

Rainbow let out a strong moan, she tried keeping everything in to hear Soarin, worked at least, "Wow, you're luckly to get two mares on your first time"

"Yeah...wasn't too bad, but I wanted a bit more"

As he plowed her he started lifting her so she was on the bed and he stayed inside her and full mounted her on the bed, "This should be a little comfortable"

Rainbo nodded and let Soarin plow her, he was actually pretty good considering he hadn't done in much, though maybe doing it with Spitfire really gave him some instinct.

Soarin wrapped around her so he got in deeper, occasionally kissing her back and rubbing around, much to Rainbow's enjoyment.

Eventually Soarin stopped so he can positioned Rainbow on her back, "I'm gonna pick the pace up now, let me know if it hurts"

"I want it to hurt", Rainbow said.

Soarin nodded and started going again, this time hitting mach 5, his thrusts were faster, he became a pony jackhammer, Rainbow moaned loudly and panted, her face changing to show an adrenaline rush of pleasure, she was happy to finally have a pony really give it to her, make her feel like a mare.

Soarin went down and hugged Rainbow Dash while thrusting, not just to get in deeper, but just to be near her, then he got close enough to start kissing her again, for Soarin it's not about just having sex, but showing her he does care enough about her to keep her satisfied, he didn't want this to be a one night thing, he wanted Rainbow Dash permanently, part of him was hoping the sex would change her mind and make her fall for him.

While thrusting, he stopped kissing a moment looked into her eyes, "You're the most beautiful and awesome mare Rainbow Dash"

Rainbow blushed from that and then started kissing him again.

While kissing Soarin felt some pressure, "Oh God, it's happening, I'm about to-"

"Yeah...me too...let's release together"

"Wait, shouldn't I pull out?"

"Don't worry, I take precautions, fill me up"

Soarin nodded and thrusted until both climaxed, then Soarin fell to the side, Rainbow looked to him and started kissing him.

"Man...I'm beat"

"Same here...though I do want to return the favor"

"Give me like 5 minutes, so I can...recharge so to say"

Rainbow nodded, "Not a problem"

Meanwhile Thunderlane is walking through the halls, looking for Rainbow Dash, he then approached Pinkie & Cheese Sandwich.

"Hey Pinkie, Cheese, you two seen Rainbow Dash?"

Pinkie pointed west, "She went that way with Soarin"

Thunderlane looked concerned, "With Soarin?"

Both party ponies nodded.

"Yeah, they've been really friendly lately, good for them, I hear that Soarin has had a pretty bad reputation in the Wonderbolts", Cheese said.

"What reputation?"

"Something about being Spitfire's...well I shouldn't say such a word in front of Pinkie Pie, but it begins with a 'B'"

"B? A Bogus? A Brute? A Backstabber? A Bulldozer?" Pinkie guessed.

Cheese looked weirded out, "Don't worry too much about it Pinkie, but yeah that's where she is"

Thunderlane knew what the word was but he really didn't care, all he heard was that Rainbow & Soarin were together, and the last thing he wanted was for her to pity him to the point where she tried to 'comfort him'.

As he ran Pinkie turned to Cheese, eyes glowing, "So...food play?"

Cheese's eyes glowed as well, "I'll get the chocolate syrup & Chocolate chips"

"I'll get the whipped cream and jelly beans!"

Both had run off to get their stuff.

Thunderlane ran through the halls, focused on finding Rainbow Dash, he stopped to look around, "Where are they!?"

Applejack & Rarity approached him.

"Where are who?" Applejack asked.

"Rainbow & Soarin! Where are they!?"

"I think they were heading to Soarin's room, he wanted to give Rainbow something", Rarity said.

"Better not be a D", Thunderlane said.

"D? what's a D?" Rarity asked.

Applejack blushed, "Not important, but Thunder don't overreact, Rainbow loves you, she would never do anything"

Thunderlane looked nervous, "It's not really Rainbow doing anything, suppose that dude tries something! I gotta find her!" Thunderlane said.

He ran off, Applejack & Rarity decided to follow out of concern.

Soon enough they found Soarin's room, "There it is" he pressed his ear against the door, he heard some moans and panting.

"Rarity, when you found my brother & your sister together...what did you hear" Thunderlane asked.

"Moans of pleasure...why?" Rarity asked.

Thunderlane entered his panicked state, "Rainbow!" he shoulder tackled the door open, then saw the last thing he wanted to see.

"Rainbow!?" Thunderlane said.

Rainbow, who had been giving it to Soarin, turned to Thunderlane, her face going pale, "Oh crap!"

Rarity & Applejack also witnessed.

"Rainbow!? What the hell are you doing!?" Applejack shouted.

Rainbow felt nervous, not only did her coltfriend catch her cheating, she was also ironically caught by two ponies who have caught her coltfriend's brother in a situation like this, whether it was a misunderstanding or not.

Soarin was also nervous, mainly for Rainbow Dash, so he spoke first, "Let's just get something straight, I take full responsibility for this, I talked her into this"

"Well she seems to be enjoying herself!" Rarity shouted.

Rainbow got off and looked to Thunderlane with pleading eyes, "I'm sorry Thunderlane, I know I really screwed up, but something things like this happen, I'm sure one day we'll look back at this and laugh, right?" she chuckled nervously.

Thunderlane said nothing, he turned away.

"Come on Thunderlane, I'm sure you're probably mad but we can work something out right? We're still buddies aren't we? I'm still the same mare that hooked you up with this group of friends, your brother idolizes me, so let's work this out, just us two!"

Thunderlane still had his head turned away, causing frustration for Rainbow.

"Look I don't want you to start pouting in quiet! Now I'm sure your angry, so why don't you just look me in the face and deal with it!"

Thunderlane did not move.

"Dammit, turn around!" when Rainbow turned Thunderlane around, instead of an expression of anger over the cheating of a relationship, what she saw was teary eyes, a look of sorrow was spread across his face, stemming from the betrayal of the heart, something Rainbow Dash did not expect to see.

"Thunderlane? Are you...crying?"

Thunderlane simply wiped his nose and flew off in shame, not saying a word.

"No come back!" Rainbow was gonna go after him, but Applejack & Rarity blocked him.

"Hey, move out my way!" Rainbow said.

The two mares glanceds at each other a moment, then glared at Rainbow.

"Hey, I said move out my way!"

They just glared at Rainbow, who was starting to feel really nervous.

"Listen, don't to anything either of you are gonna-"

"Get her!" Applejack shouted.

Rainbow freaked out and flew away while the two mares chased her with mal intent.

Soarin ran out to stop them, though they were already long gone, he then turned around and noticed a heart-broken Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy? What are you doing here?"

Fluttershy didn't say a word, she simply flew away herself, leaving Soarin to feel guilty.

"Damn...what have I done?"

* * *

 **Looks like there's trouble in Twilight's attempt at Paradise.**

 **I think I went overboard with the love making scenes, hope I balanced it out with the story plot.**


	4. Chapter 4: Consequences

**Emotional Aftermath Incoming**

* * *

Rainbow was flying to get to safety, two of her friends were chasing her with the intent on hurting her, now she knows how Rumble feels, speaking of whom, he had passed by her while flying.

"Hi Rainbow, where are you off to?"

"Not now kid! I gotta go!"

"Go where?"

"I gotta hide or something!" she flew to a nearby closet.

Rumble looked confused, though somehow this seemed familiar to him, then he looked and saw another familiar sight, an angry Applejack and an angry Rarity.

Rumble looked scared, did they find out about his actions, he grew nervous as they approached him.

"Rumble! Where's Rainbow Dash!?" Applejack asked.

Rumble felt relieved they weren't after him, "I saw her zip by a moment ago...what's wrong?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it, we just need to talk to her about something she did that was VERY stupid!" Applejack said.

"Come on, we'll lose her if we stop!" Rarity said and ran off with Applejack.

Rumble was confused and then saw Rainbow come out the closet she's in.

"That was close"

Rumble approached her, "What's wrong? Why are they chasing you? They're not gonna hurt you are they?"

Rainbow looked into his eyes and nearly teared up, she just realized she cheated on the brother of a colt who looked up to her, now she fears how he'll see her.

Rainbow hugged Rumble, "Listen kid, you're gonna hear some bad stuff about me, likely stuff that's true, but the one thing I can be honest with you about is that no matter what happens, just know that I love you very much, you're still the coolest little colt I know, and I'm sorry if what I did let you down or hurts you"

Rumble seemed confused and was concerned because Rainbow Dash was actually crying, something he never sees her do.

"I love you too Rainbow Dash", he returned her hug.

She looked him in the eyes, "If you ever get a marefriend, treat her right, love and cherish her, especially if she loves and cherishes you, I'm sure you'll get one soon though, you got several lining up"

"Yeah, I even have a date with Apple Bloom later"

Rainbow smiled, "Good, make her happy, if you pick her, stay loyal"

"Figures I'd hear that from the Element of Loyalty"

That line made Rainbow tear more but she still spoke with a fake smile, "Right, who knows, maybe you'll be The Element of Loyalty soon", she kissed his head, "I love you, I'll see you later, now go work your magic with Apple Bloom", Rainbow flew off.

Rumble was concerned but figured she needed to be alone, besides he needed to go to his date with Apple Bloom, like Rainbow Dash wants him too, first he needed to find Lightning & Trixie.

While Rarity & Applejack were looking they came across Twilight.

"Twilight! Where's Rainbow Dash!?" Applejack shouted.

"Not sure? Why? What's wrong, why are you two so angry?" Twilight asked.

Applejack turned to Rarity, "You wanna tell her, or should I?"

"I'll explain", Rarity cleared her throat, "I'll cut to the chase, Rainbow Dash cheated on Thunderlane"

Twilight looked taken back, "What!? Are you sure!? There must be some mistake!"

"We saw it ourselves Twilight, Rainbow was having sex with Soarin, she was enjoying it too", Applejack said.

"I...I can't believe this...why would she cheat on him? I thought they loved each other...", Twilight said.

"Ah don't know if she really loved him, though he did love her, the look on his face was heartbreaking", Applejack said.

"He knows?" Twilight asked.

"He saw it too, the poor stallion was heartbroken, all those tears...", Rarity said.

"He was crying!?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, I felt so bad for him, I can only imagine how he feels", Rarity said.

"Ah couldn't bare the sight either, he's such a nice guy, he didn't deserve that", Applejack said.

"No one does, I'm gonna go find and comfort him, you two find Rainbow, but try not to beat her up, I'd like her in one piece when I verbally tear her apart", Twilight saying the last part with some rage.

The two mares nodded and continued to look for Applejack.

With Derpy, she looked around and finally found Scootaloo, "Hey Scootaloo, come here please"

Scootaloo's ears perked up and approached Derpy, "What is it?"

"I need your help, you've been hanging around Rumble right?"

Scootaloo flinched at the mention of his name, "Y-yeah, I have..."

Derpy looked concerned, "Something wrong?"

Scootaloo shook her head, "I'm fine...what was this about Rumble?"

"I'm worried about something, see I told Rumble not to try with Dinky what he did with Sweetie Belle, though somehow I feel like he ignored the warning, Dinky's been extra giddy lately, so I need to know if you know anything"

Scootaloo thought for a moment, then remembered what Rumble, Sweetie & Babs said and remembered Dinky's name being brought up.

"I think so, he mentioned wanting to sleep with all of us...and he said he wanted to do with me what he did with Dinky, Sweetie & Babs"

Derpy growled, "I knew it, I'm gonna teach that kid a lesson...wait did you do anything with him?"

"Not by choice"

Derpy looked shocked, "Wait, is that why you've been acting weird lately?"

"Is it that noticeable?"

Derpy embraced Scootaloo, "You poor little filly! Don't worry, I'll avenge this!"

Derpy released the hug and went to find Rumble.

Rumble was in Lightning and Trixie's room, telling them about everything.

"Wow kid, I'm impressed, you're becoming quite the player, looks like we taught you everything you need to know", Lightning said.

"Not everything, Lightning, lay down, it's my turn to demonstrate something", Trixie said.

Lightning looked curious but she laid down, Trixie positioned over her and connected their entrances, "Rumble, Lightning taught you various sex techniques, however she forgot the one thing that goes with sex, the love"

Trixie started thrusting into Lightning, moderately but gently, generating moans from both of them.

"I love Lightning Dust, my sex to her is my way of showing it, the best movements are the ones guided by the heart"

Lightning moaned from Trixie's movements, "Damn Trixie...why'd you have to make everything sappy?"

Trixie grinned at Lightning, "Cause that's how Trixie rolls"

Rumble watched carefully, he did realize there was a difference between the raw sex he was doing, and the one Trixie was doing, in fact it's similar to what he did to Sweetie Belle that one time, how it felt so great to them because it was guided through passion, now he must try this with Apple Bloom.

Trixie thrusted as she turned to Rumble, "Remember, sex can be a fun little game, but you gotta only go with your heart, try not to make a habit out of making sex just another activity"

Rumble nodded, "Thanks girls, you've been a great help"

"No problem my young friend", Trixie said.

"Yeah, you're a cool kid", Lightning said.

"I do know one way to thank you both, something I've always wanted to try"

Both Trixie and Lightning were curious, "What?"

Rumble approached their southern parts and licked their vaginas simultaneously, causing a moan from both of them.

"Whoa! Way to go kid, that's a take charge attitude!" Lightning said.

"This feels weird...isn't he a minor? What if we get caught?" Trixie said.

"Oh relax and enjoy it, it's like the student sparring with the mentor, and he's really doing a great job!"

Trixie blushed, "From the feel of this, those girls must love him"

Rumble dug into both of them, eliciting moans from them both, Trixie felt a guilty pleasure, Lightning just felt pleasure.

Eventually they felt pressure below, Rumble continued to lick them both until they ended up releasing their juices in his face.

"You girls tasted great, well I'm off", Rumble left the room, leaving the mares panting.

"We're totally great mentors", Lightning said.

Meanwhile Twilight was searching around for Thunderlane, "Thunder!? Where are you!?"

She kept looking, "He might be in his room, I'll check there first"

She went to Thunderlane's room, fortunately for her he happened to be there, sitting on his bed and sulking over what happened.

"Thunderlane?"

He turned to Twilight, his eyes bloodshot from the tears, "Hi Twilight", he sounded like he was really depressed.

Twilight approached the bed and sat next to Thunderlane, who barely acknowledged her.

Twilight didn't speak, she instead wrapped her hooves around Thunderlane, hugging him close to her, "I'm so sorry about what happened to you"

"Word get out already? About the poor sap who got cheated on?"

"No, I just ran into AJ & Rarity, they told me about what happened, right now they're looking for Rainbow Dash, they seem willing to beat her up for you"

Thunderlane did a sarcastic type scoff, "How nice, now two other ponies need to fight my battles, probably because I burst into tears and flew away, no wonder she cheated on me, I'm not a real stallion, a real stallion wouldn't cry over something"

Twilight released the hug glared a bit, "Don't say that about yourself, there's no shame in you crying, you just had your heartbroken, you have every right to shed your tears"

"It's not that easy Twilight, with Rainbow I barely felt like a stallion at times, I only put up with it because I loved Rainbow, but maybe if I had been a little more tough or aggressive then none of this would have happened"

"You don't have to change who you are Thunderlane! I like you like this, you're a jock but you're also nice and caring, that's why I took to you so well"

Thunderlane simply glanced at her, then cracked a small smile, "I appreciate you trying to help, you're always so caring, from day one you've been kind, but I'm just not sure how to handle things this time"

Twilight nuzzled him, "I haven't always been nice"

Thunderlane rolled his eyes, "If this is about you saying I would hurt Rainbow Dash, I told you to stop worrying about it, it sounds more like a generalization than a shot at me, maybe at the time I didn't take it well, so I'm sorry for giving you the impression that you hurt me, I'm honestly not mad, you must feel some guilt and sorrow if you went through the trouble of planning this trip from us"

"Some good that did, I just ended up hurting you more"

Thunderlane shook his head, "It's not your fault, you had good intentions, besides it probably could have happened at any time, she wanted to be a Wonderbolt, for all I know once she got back to the academy, Soarin would have been there"

Twilight still felt some guilt, "I just hate seeing you sad, I wish I could make you happy"

Thunderlane felt sorry for Twilight, he was worried she was gonna take full responsibility for something that isn't her fault, he then hugged her close to him and rubbed the top of her head, "Just being your friend makes me happy, it's an honor that you even wanna be my friend"

Twilight started to blush and hugged Thunderlane again, Thunderlane actually started to feel better, knowing he still had some friends to fall back on, especially Twilight, she just had that charm to her.

Twilight broke away from the hug and looked Thunderlane in the eyes, soon she started to blush, as did he.

"So did I make you feel better?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, a little, it still hurts though", Thunderlane said.

Twilight nuzzled him, "I'll be here for you"

"Thanks Twilight".

They then looked at each other again, then Twilight went in for a kiss, which took Thunderlane by surprise, though he barely fought it, at this point he would take any way to feel better, soon he started kissing back and laid Twilight down and started kissing her neck, both their eyes started glowing a bit as Thunderlane continued kissing her, making his way back to her face and kissing more.

Thunderlane at this point put reason aside and was simply guided by the urge to cure a broken heart, Twilight simply letting Thunderlane do whatever.

Thunderlane then started feeling aroused as he kissed almost every part of her to the point where he spread her legs apart, allowing access to her vaginal entrance, then positioning himself and shoving into her.

This was painful for Twilight at first, but once the pain passed, all she felt was pleasure as she let Thunderlane go to work on her, he was pretty slow yet sensual, Twilight wondered how he faired with Rainbow, who seems like the type to want speed and roughness.

Thunderlane started hugging Twilight while pumping into her and kissed her some more, Twilight returned the embrace and let Thunderlane have his way with her, she loved it, this felt so different than her sex with Trixie that turned into a 3 way with Lightning Dust, Thunderlane was pretty good at this, makes sense given his experience.

Thunderlane wasn't really thinking much at this point, he just followed his urges, to return to Twilight the kindness she showed him.

Twilight huffed and moaned as Thunderlane pumped into her and then pressed his forehead against hers while he pumped and looked straight into her eyes before kissing her some more, adding some tongue to it and continued until he felt his climax coming.

He attempted to pull out but Twilight prevented that and kept him inside her, "Don't you dare!"

Thunderlane simply released in her and collapsed, then he simply laid next to Twilight who nuzzled against him as they both started to rest, Thunderlane was exhausted from the events leading up to this, the sex just tipped the ice.

Meanwhile Rumble went to the Crusaders room to find Apple Bloom waiting patiently, she had been playing with her hair when she saw Rumble.

"Yer here!" she said with a huge smile.

"I did promise you", he trotted to her and sat next to her on the bed.

Apple Bloom smiled shyly at him, "I'm a bit nervous, but also a bit excited, I've been hoping for this day for a long time"

"Then I'm gonna give you everything you've hoped for", Rumble said.

"I should hope so"

The two then engaged in a kiss before Rumble laid Apple Bloom down, "I'm gonna warm you up first", he lowered his head to her regions.

Apple Bloom blushed in anticipation, she had an idea what he was gonna do, she then let out a gasp once Rumble's tongue hit her regions.

Rumble lapped away at Apple Bloom, he was enjoying himself while doing so, thinking it's like apple juice.

Apple Bloom was breathing heavy already, between the treatment and the colt doing the treatment, it was a lot of great pleasure, and it's just the warm up.

Rumble rubbed her flanks a bit while he pleasured her and stuck his head in deep to get deep inside and really give it to her.

Apple Bloom's face was full of bliss as she rubbed his head while he gave it to her, and soon she felt a pressure in the lower regions.

"Rumble, ah feel weird...!"

Rumble kept going until he was splashed in the face with her juices.

He stuck his head out and smiled, "I liked doing that, I hope you liked taking it"

"Damn right ah did, now lie back"

Rumble looked curious and laid back, Apple Bloom went down to his regions and stared at his rod, "Time to return the favor", he then started pleasuring Rumble.

"Ooooh, this is a new feeling", Rumble said.

Apple Bloom stopped a moment, "Thought you might like it", she continued on.

Rumble huffed a bit, he definitely enjoyed this feeling, Apple Bloom worked wonders with her tongue as she bopped her head.

"Where...did you learn this?" Rumble asked.

Apple Bloom stopped, "Ah once heard Rainbow Dash do it to your brother, she mentioned this position"

Rumble rolled his eyes, "Of course", then the sensation returned, "But oh well"

She continued on, doing her best to make sure he feels pleasured.

"Um, Apple Bloom, it's gonna happen, I'm gonna..."

Rumble then released into her mouth, causing her to reel back and gag a bit.

"You feeling ok from that?" Rumble asked.

Apple Bloom nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine, that was fun"

Rumble nodded, "Yeah, it was...so ready for the main part?"

Apple Bloom nodded, "Yeah, sure thing"

"Good...now lay down", Rumble ordered.

Apple Bloom grinned at his macho toughness and laid back, Rumble positioned over her.

"Ready for me to rock your world?" Rumble asked.

"I'm ready for you", Apple Bloom said.

Rumble nodded and inserted into Apple Bloom, causing a painful moan from her.

"Did it hurt too bad?" Rumble asked.

"Give me a moment", Apple Bloom said and after some time and a few breaths, she spoke again, "Ok go fer it"

Rumble nodded and thrusted into Apple Bloom, who then started hugging tight.

"Oh man! This is awesome!" Apple Bloom said.

"Yeah, you love me and you know it", Rumble said with a cocky attitude.

Rumble thrusted more while Apple Bloom panted and then looked to his face, "You make the happiest filly!"

Rumble kissed her, "You make me a happy colt"

Apple Bloom then started kissing Rumble back as he pumped into her, something about Apple Bloom felt different than the others, she was soft like Sweetie Belle & Dinky, but tough like Babs Seed & Scootaloo.

Rumble kept going until he felt another release coming, as did Apple Bloom, however they were too into what they were doing and soon both released, Apple Bloom First, then Rumble.

They panted a bit and Rumble gave Apple Bloom another kiss.

"That was so amazing Rumble", Apple Bloom said.

"Same, I really liked doing you", Rumble said.

"Soooooo, who do yah like better?"

Rumble's eyes shrank, "Uh...you're all good in your own way"

"Yeah, that answer ain't good enough for me", Apple Bloom then grabbed Rumble and flipped around so she was on top.

"Um, Apple Bloom, what are you doing?" Rumble asked.

"You", Apple Bloom then started thrusting, causing moans of pleasure from Rumble.

"wow...you really took initiative", Rumble said.

"Yeah, the others just wanted you to do them, while I wanted you to do me, mah other goal was to do you, if your mah coltfriend, you're just as much mine as ah am yours"

Rumble moaned and panted, then smiled at Apple Bloom.

"I can live with that"

Apple Bloom kissed him and continued to thrust, much to Rumble's enjoyment, she wasn't too bad.

Meanwhile with Twilight and Thunderlane, they were still resting when Thunderlane woke up and noticed Twilight next to him, then everything came rushing back to him.

"Holy crap!" Thunderlane shouted, startling Twilight.

"Thunderlane? What's wrong?"

Thunderlane looked speechless, "We-we just...we just had sex!"

Twilight blushed, "Yeah, I guess we did", she did a nervous smile.

"I can't believe it...I just had sex with you, that's not my best decision"

Twilight looked offended, "Why do you say that?"

Thunderlane realized what he said, "That's not what I meant! You're a very attractive mare and any guy would be lucky to have sex with you, but...number one you're Twilight Sparkle, a princess! Celestia's protégé, not to mention your brother co-runs this kingdom"

"Those may be true, but that doesn't mean I can never have sex with anypony, I'm not untouchable in that regard, like I said just because I'm a princess doesn't mean I can't enjoy myself"

"Well there's the second thing, I'm still technically with Rainbow Dash, I'm no better than her now, and I feel like I took advantage of you"

Twilight shook her head, "You did no such thing, if anything I manipulated you, I just felt so bad for you and you looked so cute, I couldn't help myself"

Thunderlane's ears perked up, "I looked cute?"

Twilight blushed, "Truth be told Thunderlane, I always found you cute, if you never ended up wtih Rainbow Dash, I would have gone for you"

"Wow really? How long have you felt like that?"

"Since the moment I invited you to Canterlot, since then I've been a little protective of you, hence why I got so mad at AJ when she upset you and your brother, and you remember how nice I was to you in Manehatten making sure you got good rooms, plus my worry for you during the Rumble problems with The Crusaders & then Lightnign Dust, and how guilty I felt when I thought I hurt you when I said that comment to Rainbow Dash on you possibly hurting her"

"So...since that moment I hugged you?"

Twilight nodded, "Yeah, I must admit I wasn't too thrilled when you hooked up with Rainbow, but I knew you two liked each other so I wouldn't interfere on that since I cared that much for your feelings, hearing Rainbow cheat on you, I'm just baffled, you seem like a great coltfriend, I would never cheat on you like that"

Thunderlane sighed, "I just feel so dumb, I should have seen that coming with Rainbow, she was so unsatisifed with me on occasion, all she cared about was sex, she even says I sucked the fun out of everything"

Twilight hugged him, "I see you for more than that, maybe Rainbow can't appreciate that, but I can"

Thunderlane smiled, "Thanks Twilight...though I still need to work stuff out with Rainbow Dash, no offense to you but I have to see if I can save the relationship, I still have some feelings for her"

Twilight nodded, "That's completely understandable, but if it doesn't work out, I'll be there for you"

Thunderlane smiled at her, "You're an awesome friend, thanks Twilight"

Later on Rumble is seen walking down the halls with a huge smile on his face.

"I'm so lucky to have a filly like Apple Bloom...I really want to pick her, but Applejack said not to pick a girl based off sex...though it wasn't really the sex that made me like her, it's just being near her, and some of the things she said, I really need to give Apple Bloom a chance, maybe I'll give her an ultimate test, that way I can-"

"Rumble!" he heard Derpy shout.

He noticed Derpy angrily approach him.

"What is it Derpy?" Rumble asked.

"I know you had sex with Dinky!" he shouted.

Rumble rolled his eyes, "Ok so I did, she wanted it though, what kind of friend would I be if I denied her my awesome moves?"

Derpy growled, "This isn't a joke Rumble! You took my little Dinky's virginity!"

"First off she offered it, second quit acting like her mom, you're her foalsitter"

"Flitter's your foalsitter and she mothers you!"

"No, she's more like a sister, you act like her mom, and so I had sex with her, she's not upset about it"

"I told you not to do it and you outright disobeyed me!"

"You should have told Dinky not to, you're not the boss of me Derpy, now if you don't mind I need to talk to some friends"

Rumble tried moving but Derpy blocked his way, "I don't think so, we're going straight to your brother and see what he says about this!"

"Derpy, go away", Rumble said.

"Don't you talk to me like that! We're going to see your brother!"

"Don't tell me what to do! I don't have to listen to some dead-beat mailmare who's too obsessed with a filly because she can't find a stallion to give her a filly of her own, now move the fuck out of my way!"

Derpy then whacked Rumble right in the race, "Don't you EVER say anything like that!"

Rumble rubbed his face a bit, then looked behind Derpy and smiled.

"Why are you so happy? You want another one? Cause I'll give you one!" Derpy warned.

"Turn around", Rumble said.

Derpy turned around and saw Lightning Dust glaring at her.

"What the fuck did you just do to my friend there you wall eyed twit!?" Lightning asked.

Derpy growled, "This is probably your fault, you're such a bad influence on him, when I find Princess Twilight I'm gonna-", Lightning had then shoved Derpy to the floor and then started punching her.

"Don't, you, ever, hurt, my, friend!" Lightning said in between punches, much to Rumble's shock.

Lightning then left Derpy on the floor with some blood forming from her face.

Trixie had approached the area and noticed what happened, "Oh my stars! Lightning what did you do!?"

"She had it coming, she hit Rumble, nopony hits Rumble and gets away with it!"

Trixie looked like she was gonna pull her mane out, "You can't pick fights though! You're gonna get in more trouble with Twilight Sparkle! If she finds out about this-"

"She'll what? We both had sex with her, I'm sure she doesn't want it getting out that she shamelessly took part in a lesbian 3 way"

Trixie looked appalled, "You would blackmail Twilight like that? After everything she's done for you? After how nice she was to you after you got injured!? You would blackmail her!?"

"Come on Trixie, it's the law of nature, you do what you have to do to stay on top, it's my motto and soon it can be Rumble's"

Trixie's face turned red, "I am so ashamed of you Lightning! I thought even underneath all that brash arrogance you had some decency, you're just a conniving, manipulating brute, and...and...I don't even know if I can be with someone like that"

That hit Lightning hard, "Wait, you're not serious right? So I hit some mare, so I'm blackmailing a princess, who hasn't done that stuff?"

Trixie just glared angrily, causing Lightning to panic.

"Come on Trixie, what's the big deal anyway?"

"It starts with this, then next thing you know you're doing illegal stuff, you're mugging others, defacing property, and for all I know you'll be betraying my trust, using me, blackmailing me...cheating on me"

"What? I would never do that stuff, and you know I would never hurt you, you're the most important pony in my life", she turned to Rumble, "I hold you in high regard too by the way", then she turned back to Trixie, "I love you Trixie, I mean it"

Trixie turned away, "I need to think things over", Trixie trotted away, leaving a teary Lightning Dust behind, Rumble approached Lightning and hugged her.

"Sorry that happened"

Lightning returned the hug, "It's not your fault kid...it's hers!" Lightning said and turned back to Derpy, "You just HAD to be a bitch didn't you!" Lightning kicked Derpy a little more before storming off.

Rumble looked at the hurt Derpy, he started feeling a bit of guilt, he didn't quite want Derpy to get beaten up, he was just hoping Lightning would make her leave, he knew not to stand around though, he decided it's best to get out of there.

Meanwhile Applejack & Rarity had managed to corner Rainbow Dash in a dead end in the hotel.

"Hey back off you two, I don't wanna hurt you, but I will!" Rainbow threatened.

"Rainbow, you have some things to answer to, like why you cheated on Thunderlane!" Applejack said.

"That's none of your business! This is between me and him!" Rainbow argued.

"Rainbow, if he did this to you we would be there for you, but since you did it to him, we have to be there for him", Rarity said.

"Ah told Thunderlane ah would be by his side when he needed me, and he really needs it now!" Applejack said.

"Listen, I just wanna talk to Thunderlane, work something out, I mean I'm only Equine, I can make mistakes", Rainbow said.

"Damn right you can, this mistake of yours broke a nice stallion's heart", Applejack said.

Rainbow growled, "Why do you care so much anyway!? A few months ago you hated him!"

"A few months ago I was stubborn and foolish, and who was it that convinced me to give him a chance!? You! And now you just cheat on him after all that! Ah thought you two had true love! This is no different than Scootaloo betraying Rumble like she did!"

"But I never intended to hurt Thunderlane! I was just curious, Soarin liked me and I figured give him a little something to make him happy, I was being generous, you can appreciate that right Rarity?"

"Don't you even try Rainbow Dash! There's certain limits to Generosity, which includes making sure everypony is happy, all you cared about was satisfying your needs with Soarin, and not how Thunderlane would feel!" Rarity said.

"But I didn't intend for Thunderlane to find out! I figured do it once and that's it, I move on and stay with Thunderlane!"

"And that's what ah like to call 'Dishonesty', whether you intended for him to find out or not doesn't make you any less of a cheater!" Applejack said.

"Listen, I still care about him, and I'm willing to fix this! All I need is about 10 minutes alone with him! Maybe more if I need to but all I need to do is speak to him, that's all!" Rainbow pleaded.

"You will speak with him, and Twilight, she wasn't too thrilled when she found out, she and Thunderlane are pretty good friends too ya'know", Applejack said.

Rainbow remembered all of Twilight's kindness towards Thunderlane, first about before she and Thunderlane became a couple, and then more recently in an apologetic way, "Yeah, they are"

"Come now, we need you find Thunderlane, and you owe him an apology", Rarity said.

Rainbow nodded and followed the two mares, though hoping to calm the tension she decided to ask an off topic question.

"So...how was your date?"

"Quiet!" both said and kept walking, Rainbow sighed, "That didn't go well", she muttered.

* * *

 **All conflicts will be resolved soon.**


	5. Chapter 5: Settling the Dust

**Drastic actions incoming**

* * *

Rarity & Applejack escorted Rainbow Dash to Thunderlane's room, by this point he and Twilight have fixed it up a bit, so you would never know that they had sex.

"We got her", Applejack said and presented Rainbow Dash to them.

Thunderlane noticed her, though he could barely look at her, he felt so saddened and ashamed.

"Do you want us to stay here? Would that help?" Twilight asked.

"No, I need to settle things with Rainbow Dash", Thunderlane said.

"Right, let's go girls", Twilight said and left the room with Rarity & Applejack, both of whom glared a hole into Rainbow.

Rainbow approached Thunderlane, "Look, I'm really sorry I cheated on you, it was a bad call on my part, I shouldn't have given into temptation like that"

"Yeah no kidding", Thunderlane sighed, "Why did you do it though? And right under my nose"

"Um...I guess just the combination of it being Soarin, plus the idea that it's so forbidden"

Thunderlane face hoofed, "Is our relationship a joke to you? Is this just that much of a game you nabbed some dude that probably has had sex with millions of mares, I mean what number are you?"

"Number 3"

Thunderlane went silent, "Number 3?"

"Well he only mentioned Spitfire & Fleetfoot, not sure if there was anyone else"

"Ever think he's just exaggerating? Making himself sympathetic?"

"I don't think so, when I looked into his eyes..." Rainbow stopped when she saw Thunderlane getting upset, "Not the point, look like I said, I'm really sorry, I just got caught up in the moment, you know I care about you, that's why I went through so much to get you in my circle of friends, you remember that right?"

"Yeah, I remember, I just don't get it, all that trouble you went through, how jealous you were of Applejack, you even warned your friends to stay away from me, you got upset when Twilight said what she said to me, I just don't see how you managed to suddenly cheat on me...did you plan this? Is this going back to me missing Tornado Day and you missing out on that record? Was this some master plan!?"

Rainbow looked appalled, "How can you think that!? I'm not mad about the record! And I wouldn't set you up, please believe me when I say that I do love you, I never wanted you to find out, I figured I do it once, get it out the way and then focus on you, I didn't think you'd find out!"

"Well I did, and regardless if whether it was suppose to stay a secret or not it doesn't matter, the fact that you were so willing to hide that from me seems bad in it's own way, I mean sure it's nice to know you didn't want me to get hurt but still, suppose I did find out someday, like after we got married, I wouldn't even know if I could trust you anymore, honestly I can't trust you now"

Rainbow went closer, her ears getting a bit teary, "Thunderlane, all I want is your forgiveness! I know I messed up, I feel guilty for it, just knowing I hurt you like I did is gonna haunt me, but I'm so sorry for hurting you!"

Thunderlane sighed and pondered, Rainbow went closer, "I'll do anything to make this up to you, I do care about you, I just couldn't resist my urges, but I can learn! I swear!"

Thunderlane looked to Rainbow, her teary eyes had some affect on him and he sighed, "Ok Rainbow, I accept your apology"

Rainbow grinned and hugged Thunderlane, "Thanks Thunder, I'm glad we're able to move on from this, and since I owe you, how about I treat you to dinner and then I give you a little something afterwards", Rainbow did a seductive wink.

Thunderlane shook his head, "Rainbow, I forgive you, but honestly...I don't want you as my marefriend"

Rainbow let go of the hug and looked him in the eyes, "What!?"

"I don't want to be your coltfriend any longer", Thunderlane did a big sigh, "Rainbow, I'm breaking up with you"

Rainbow was speechless, "But...but...you just said...how can you..."

"Rainbow it's clear you're not ready for a relationship, all you seem to care about is sex and the action of the relationship, you're not taking it seriously"

Rainbow teared up a bit, "But...Thunderlane...I...I don't..."

"Rainbow, we're done, it's better for both of us if we just took a break and saw other ponies"

Rainbow's tears fell through, though instead of sobbing, anger took over her face, "Are you fucking kidding me!? You're dumping me!? ME!? I'm Rainbow Dash! The greatest flyer in Equestria! One of the Elements of Harmony! I took someone like you into my group of friends, something I didn't even have to do! And you're gonna break up with me!?"

"Rainbow you cheated on me, I think I have every right to-"

"I said I was sorry! Is that not good enough!? You think you're better than my apology!? You're lucky to have a mare like me, you couldn't even get anywhere close to a mare like me! And you're gonna throw that away just because you're throwing some hissy fit over being cheated on!? At least I only cheated, I could have just dumped you and went with Soarin! But I didn't, I just had a little fun!"

Thunderlane looked a bit nervous but maintained his composure, "Rainbow I get that you're mad but-"

"I'm fucking furious! How the hell are you gonna dump me!? ME!?"

"Rainbow, we're done, deal with it"

Rainbow glared at him, "We're done when _I_ say we're done! Not when _YOU_ say so"

Thunderlane backed off a bit, "Rainbow, you're starting to scare me a bit, this isn't like you!"

Rainbow angrily approached him, "You better be scared, you have about 5 seconds to take back your little break up, 4, 3, 2..."

"You expect me to get back together with you out of fear!? That's not a good marefriend habit!"

Rainbow then grabbed Thunderlane and pressed him against the wall, "I'm gonna give you another 5 seconds, otherwise you're gonna be in a lot of pain!"

At that point Applejack had entered the room and grabbed Rainbow and tossed her away, "Don't you DARE hurt him!"

Rainbow glared angrily at Applejack, "Who the fuck do you think you are throwing me like that?"

"Who the fuck do you think YOU are threatening Thunderlane!" Applejack asked.

Soon Twilight and Rarity entered the room.

"Rainbow, leave, now!" Twilight said.

Rainbow angrily eyed Twilight, then everypony else, with a murderous rage in her eyes.

"Rainbow, if you don't leave, I will make you leave", Twilight said.

Rainbow huffed over and over before she managed to calm herself down, "Fine, have it your way", she walked out the room while eyeing everyone, "This isn't over though", she had left the area.

The 3 mares approached Thunderlane to comfort him, he looked a little freaked out over this, Rainbow was definitely acting different, and he didn't like it.

Spike walked through the halls, enjoying a nice plate of gems, then he passed by Derpy, who was recovering from the beating sh egot from Lightning Dust.

"Derpy, what's wrong? Who did this to you?"

Derpy spat some blood, "Lightning Dust"

"Huh? Why did Lightning Dust attack you?"

"Cause I got angry at Rumble"

Spike growled, "Rumble...that kid's causing quite some trouble"

"Yeah, he had sex with Dinky even though I told him not to, I heard he had sex with all the fillies, he even raped Scootaloo"

Spike looked surprised, "What!? Ok I need to teach that kid a lesson myself!" Spike said.

"Wait, Lightning will be there!"

"I'll kick her ass too!" Spike walked off.

Lightning and Rumble were sitting together, Lightning distraught over what Trixie had told her.

"I can't stand the idea of Trixie breaking up with me!" Lightning said.

"Maybe she just needs to cool off, once she returns just lay your feelings on her and she'll definatley reconsider it"

Lightning sighed, "I hope you're right kid, without Trixie my life is nothing"

They then noticed a glum looking Rainbow Dash pass by, Rumble approached her, "Rainbow? You look a bit sad, what's wrong?"

Rainbow barely spoke, "Nothing's wrong"

Rumble stood before her, "There is, you're sad, I can tell"

"Nothing to talk about Rumble, don't bother me", Rainbow said and kept walking.

"You comfort me when I'm unhappy, now I want to comfort you", Rumble said.

Rainbow sighed, "Trust me Rumble, once you find out, you're gonna hate me"

"Huh? I can never hate you Rainbow Dash, you're my friend, and my brother's marefriend, I'm always gonna..." Rumble then noticed Rainbow hold back some tears, "Was it something I said?"

Rainbow wiped her eyes and turned to Rumble, "Your brother and I aren't dating anymore Rumble...he broke up with me"

Rumble and Lightning looked surprised.

"What!? Why would he do that!? What's wrong with him!?" Rumble asked.

"I...sorta had an affair with Soarin", Rainbow said, somewhat reluctant to say it.

"An affair...wait you cheated on my brother?" Rumble asked.

Rainbow nodded, "Yeah, I did, I never meant for him to find out, I just wanted to know what it was like, I got curious"

"Wait...so does this mean you don't love my brother or..."

"I do love him, I just made a bad mistake, I told him I was sorry, but he still broke up with me"

Rumble looked conflicted, on one hand he felt for his brother, but on the other he knows what Rainbow Dash feels, to wanna try out options.

"If my brother doesn't wanna date you, does that mean we can't be friends?"

Rainbow looked surprised, "Aren't you mad at me? I cheated on your brother, and then I got mad at him when we broke up"

"I am a little mad that you did that, but it sounds to me like you're really sorry, and that you should have gotten one more chance, if you want to I can talk to my brother and get this fixed, I hate to not see you anymore"

Rainbow looked a bit surprised but felt happy that Rumble at least cared for her still, she then hugged Rumble and kissed his head, "I love you kid, that can never change"

Rumble smiled and blushed, but they were soon interrupted.

"Oh you have GOT to be kidding me"

They turned and saw Spike, who looked like he was appaled.

"Seriously, you're ok with Rainbow cheating on your brother? Are you so into having this group of mares loving you that you'd stab your own brother in the back!?"

"I didn't stab anyone in the back Spike, now buzz off", Rumble said.

"Oh right, you just rape fillies and have your bodyguards protect you when you get busted"

Rainbow and Lightning glared at Spike.

"Rape's a strong word Spike, just because he messed around a bit doesn't mean he rapes", Rainbow said.

"Yeah, he's a player, nothing wrong with being a player", Lightning said.

"Oh really? From what Derpy said, Rumble raped Scootaloo when she initially refused to have sex with him", Spike said.

"I didn't rape Scootaloo!...Wait what does 'rape' mean?" Rumble asked.

"When you have sex with a person without their consent", Rainbow said.

"Then I didn't rape anyone, all the girls wanted to have sex with me, and I did, sure Scootaloo played hard to get but she's like that, Rainbow played hard to get with my brother, right Rainbow?"

"Sure did"

"And did my brother ever just grab you and say 'We're having sex' and just give it to you?"

"No, but I wish he did", Rainbow admitted.

"Exactly, I just did that with Scootaloo, similar to what Lightning did with Trixie, if she didn't like it, she would have fought me off, but she didn't", Rumble said.

"Kinda hard to fight somepony off when they have other mares helping you rape her", Spike said.

"You're just jealous Spike, you don't have a mare to enjoy being with or have sex with, you know you can never get an attractive girl like Rarity, i bet I can get Rarity, hell I can probably get her and Applejack and do a 3 pony date, I'd rut both of them! Especially Applejack, while you can barely get someone like Derpy, who got her ass whooped by Lightning Dust"

"Now I see why you empathize with Rainbow, sex is nothing but a game to you, just to toy with emotions", Spike said.

Rainbow looked annoyed, "Hey Spike, you seen Rarity last night though? Oh right, you couldn't, because she was busy dating Applejack!"

Spike growled a bit, Rumble raised his eyebrows, "That hit a nerve...hm, Rarity and Applejack, shame I missed my chance with her, then again if I play my cards right, I can get a 3 way with them, that's some good rutting I can do"

Spike punched a wall, "Rarity and Applejack aren't your personal whores Rumble! It's bad enough you turned those fillies into your whores, now my friends? You better not try anything funny"

"Oh please Spike, like you can do anything to me, I bet I can beat you up like I beat up Diamond Tiara"

Spike simply grabbed a Jewel and held it to Rumble's face before biting it, "Rumble, do you know what I am eating? That's right, a diamond, The hardest non-magical rock there is, can you imagine what my teeth can do to a normal pony, especially one your size? If we ever fought, I'd finish it instantly with a bite, and even if you kept your distance by flying, I'd blast you from a distance, did you see what I did with an ice block the size of a mountain at the Equestria games? Imagine all that fire aimed at you, The only reason I don't get even on you for all your mockery and bragging is because, unlike you, I actually face the consequences of my actions, instead of hiding behind a 'cute face' and your bodyguards, cause face it, that's all you do, you're nothing but a coward Rumble, a disgrace to your friends and family, your brother would be ashamed to be related to you"

Rumble looked outraged, he looked like he wanted to really hurt Spike.

"And speaking of Diamond Tiara, she too went around acting like she was the cutest little foal, and constantly got away with consequences, though instead of throwing around bits like she does, you just flaunt your looks like a damn pimp, so congratulations, you're like Diamond Tiara, except you're a colt...and I use that term VERY loosely, I don't care how many fillies you get, you still have a filly face"

Rumble then instantly punched Spike really hard, he had the same murderous eyes that he had when he punched Diamond Tiara.

"Way to go kid!" Lightning shouted.

Spike wiped his face, "Yeah, nice shot, now it's my turn", Spike then punched Rumble to the floor.

Lightning was outraged and tackled Spike and started pummeling him, "Still wanna hurt my friend you arrogant little-" Spike blocked a punch and kicked Lightning Dust away.

Rainbow got in Spike's face, "Cut it out Spike! This isn't cool!"

"Says the cheater"

Rainbow shoved Spike, "The fuck you just say to me!?"

Spike shoved back, "You heard me Rainbow Tramp"

Rainbow punched Spike for that, he punched back hard.

Lightning, Rainbow and Rumble all stood by each other, ready to fight some more.

"You know once Twilight finds out about this *points to Rumble* you're definitely gonna face consequences *points to Lightning* you're gonna be so black balled you'll never compete anywhere *points to Rainbow* and you'll definitely never get Thunderlane back and you might lose your Element of Harmony status, Twilight has considered replacing me with you once before, and I think this time I'll take her up on that offer"

Rainbow glared at Spike, "Get him!"

The 3 Pegusai flew at Spike and tackled him and a major fight broke out across the halls.

Spike surprisingly handled himself pretty well despite being outnumbered.

They fought past Flitter, who was comforting Fluttershy.

"Wait, was that Spike fighting Rainbow, Lightning and Rumble?" Flitter asked.

They fought past Cloudchaser still attempting to flirt with Braeburn.

"What the fuck!? Is Spike fighting my friends & Lightning Dust?"

They fought past Coco, Vinyl & Octavia while they were chatting.

"Awesome, a fight! 5 bits on Rainbow Dash!" Vinyl said.

"Oh shut up Vinyl", Octavia said.

They fought and broke the door to Pinkie Pie's room, who was lying stomach first on the bed while Cheese was eating ice cream, whipped cream & chocolate fudge out of Pinkie's rump.

Pinkie & Cheese blushed as they looked out the door.

"This is awkward", Pinkie said.

"Yeah...", Cheese said, before resuming what he was doing.

They also fought past Derpy, who was being tended to by the fillies.

"Holy shit, a fight's breaking out!" Babs said.

"Great, more fighting", Derpy said sarcastically.

They fought past Trixie.

"Dammit Lightning! Why do you feel the need to fight!" she decided to pursue them.

They eventually fought and landed outside the hotel room, Spike had a few bruises but due to his dragon traits, was able to leave various scratches & burns on the 3 pegusai.

"How are you this good!? Where was this when we needed you!?" Rainbow asked.

"Not my fault I need lots of rest, I am a Baby Dragon after all", Spike said.

"You're older than Rumble & The Crusaders, and they have more energy than you!" Rainbow shouted.

"Then maybe they can satisfy your horny needs", Spike said.

Rainbow pinned Spike to the ground, "Smart mouth dragon!" she started punching him a few times, luckily Spike had tough skin & the scales helped.

While she was punching she felt some magic grab her hoof, "Hey who's grabbing me!?" she turned to see an angry Twilight with her horn glowing.

"RAINBOW DASH!"

Applejack & Rarity also stood at each side of Twilight, Thundelane also standing there, very angry at the Pegusai as well.

Rainbow, Lightning & Rumble stood together and faced off against Twilight & company.

"How DARE you hurt my little Spikey-Wikey!" Rarity shouted.

"Your little 'Spikey-Wikey' left us with scratches & burn marks!" Lightning shouted.

"Lightning Dust, what have I told you about fighting!? And Rainbow, how dare you start a fight, you're already in hot water for how you acted with Thunderlane, and Rumble, I am VERY disappointed in you, you should know better!" Twilight said.

At that moment, all the ponies ran outside to see the commotion, including Soarin.

Even Cheese & Pinkie ran outside, still somewhat sticky from their food play.

"Looks like we drew quite a crowd", Spike said.

Flitter & Cloudchaser approached Rumble with an angry look on their face.

"Hello my two favorite and wonderful foalsitters, how are you this fine day?" Rumble nervously asked.

"Cut the crap Rumble, you're busted", Cloudchaser said.

"But it wasn't my fault! It was Spike! He started the fight!" Rumble said.

"I'm pretty sure whoever throws the first punch starts the fight, which is what you did", Spike said.

"Hey shut up you stupid dragon!" Rumble shouted.

"Rumble!" Cloudchaser shouted, making him nervous again.

"Hey in all fairness, Spike did get in Rumble's face", Rainbow said.

"Rainbow, don't talk, I know what you did to Thunderlane, how dare you cheat on him!" Flitter said.

That bit of news caused a lot of shock to the ponies who didn't know yet, including Cloudchaser, who was very upset to hear that.

"It was an accident! I said I was sorry!" Rainbow said.

"You really think 'sorry' is gonna make everything better!?" Flitter angrily asked.

Cloudchaser looked to Thunderlane, "Is this true!? She cheated on you!?"

Thunderlane nodded, "Yeah, with Soarin"

The ponies in the area turned to Soarin, glaring angrily at him.

"Listen, Thunderlane, dude, it was my fault that happened, I had a thing for Dash, she pitied me and just gave me what I really wanted, she was only trying to help"

"I can get you liked my marefriend, but that's never an excuse, Rainbow shouldn't have did that, and you really needed to back off, I blame both of you!" Thunderlane shouted.

Rumble cleared his throat to get attention, "Thunderlane, I know you're mad but Rainbow Dash said she's sorry, she was even crying a bit, she still loves you and I was really hoping you two would get married someday and she can be my sister-in-law, don't throw that away over one mistake"

Thunderlane sighed, "It's not just that little bro, Rainbow is too sex driven lately, I could have let it slide if she was only like that with me, but the fact that she's so willing to have sex with some other guy just because she pitied him is still bad, suppose this happened again after we had gotten married, she's a very attractive mare so that could happen often if a guy wanted her...honestly suppose she decided to have sex with you one day?"

"Hey I'd be cool with that", Rumble said.

"Figures, considering you had sex with all the fillies this past week", Spike said, causing Rumble to growl.

"You fucking big mouth when I-"

"Rumble!" Cloudchaser pulled him back and angrily looked to his face, "Knock that off now!"

"Hey you're no different CC, you yelled at Twilight like this! It's your fault!"

"Rumble don't address Cloudchaser like that!" Thunderlane shouted.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Rumble shouted back.

"ENOUGH!" Twilight yelled, causing everyone to be silent, then turned to the fillies, "What's this about Rumble having sex with you girls?"

The fillies were hesitant to answer, except Babs, "For starters, that kid's pretty damn amazing in bed, and we all enjoyed it so no need to get angry with him"

Sweetie then spoke, "Yeah, he asked us or some of us asked him, so no harm, no foul right? We all were curious, none of us were his marefriend, now we have experience"

Derpy went to Scootaloo, "Scoots, if there's a time to say something, now's the time"

Scootaloo nodded and spoke, "I...I didn't give him consent...he forced himself on me"

All the ponies felt a sense of shock and turned to Rumble with surprise.

"She said she likes me, she was playing hard to get!"

"Then I said I'd rather not, I wasn't ready"

Flitter went to Rumble with tear sin her eyes, "Please tell me you're not a rapist Rumble..."

"I'm not! Rainbow said she would love it if Thunderlane did that to her, and Lightning Dust said sometimes you gotta be rough and that no means yes", Rumble explained.

All the ponies glared angrily and Rainbow & Lightning.

"Ok, maybe there were a few things I wasn't clear with the kid on, but he didn't know so you can't charge him", Lightning said.

Rumble looked concerned, "Charge? What's going on?"

Twilight went to him, "Rumble, you do realize what you did to Scootaloo is VERY illegal, you can go to jail for that, you are in a lot of trouble"

Rumble looked scared, "Jail!? You're not gonna do that to me right Twilight!? I'm your friend!"

"Am I? You seem to have little to no regard for what I say, you've broken my 'no fighting law' several times, with Diamond Tiara, and then with my assistant Spike, plus despite our warning, you still had careless & irresponsible sex, regardless of whether or not they said yes, and one of them did not, I'm sorry but my hooves are really gonna be tied with this"

Rumble started sobbing, "I don't wanna go to jail! Please don't send me Twilight!" he went to her hooves, "Please don't!"

Lightning approached Twilight with pleading eyes, "Go easy on the kid! It's my fault, I taught him this stuff! He didn't know any better, he's only a kid, just another horny teen, we all were once!"

"So, you taught him this stuff?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, I gave him some private lessons"

Twilight seemed to remember the first night there, she had entered their room shortly after Rumble left, that's when she and Trixie engaged in sexual activity, Twilight put the pieces together.

"So that's why Trixie was the way she was that day...you were both teaching him this stuff! You're both in a lot of trouble!"

Lightning grew nervous, as did Trixie.

"Wait...it's mostly my fault, don't drag Trixie down! I mean come on Twilight, we all had fun", she spoke low, "I let you do my marefriend, you owe me one"

Twilight spoke aloud, "I acknowledge what I did with Trixie, not a proud moment but I can't overlook something like this"

Lightning started growing desperate, "If you tell anyone, suppose they found out what you, me and Trixie did!"

"Yes, I know I engaged in a 3 way with you girls, I won't deny that, I also won't let you use that to blackmail me, I'm guessing that's a reason why you let me do that, so you'd have something over me?"

"Well not at first, I just felt like I was in the mood for a 3 way"

"You and Trixie are gonna face consequences! So are you Rumble, for fighting and rape! And Rainbow, I got something for you too!"

"Hey you can't arrest me for having an affair, I'm not married to Thunderlane so you can't say infidelity or adultery!"

"You're being charged for physically threatening Thunderlane & causing a fight!"

Now it's Soarin's turn to talk to Twilight, "Hey come on, she made a mistake! It's the hotel, it's enchanted or something! It makes us crazy!"

"It's not meant to make you crazy", they heard Cadance say, she had just arrived, "It's meant to bring out your love for another pony"

"Cadance? What are you doing here?" Twilight asked.

"I heard a big scuffle, is everypony ok?" Cadance asked.

"Not exactly Cadance, but I think you'd better explain what you meant by enchanted to them", Twilight said.

Cadance nodded, "I put a spell on this hotel-"

"Hey, that rhymed! Pinkie said, then she and Cheese laughed a moment before both had their mouths zipped shut by Twilight, "Go on Cadance"

"The spell I put was suppose to bring out your love and friendship for another pony, it seemed to work, most of you seemed happy, though something obviously went wrong here"

"A spell? That's...that's great! I'm in the clear then!" Rainbow said.

"How so?" Twilight asked.

"A spell made me cheat on Thunderlane! Not me, so I'm clear! This is great, thanks Cadance!"

Rarity looked sad, "Wait, a spell? So Applejack doesn't really love me back?"

"That explains why I felt so horny with the fillies, does this drop my charges?" Rumble asked.

"Now Trixie sees why Lightning was so obsessed with her", Trixie said.

"Actually...my spell brought OUT the love, not inserted love, if there was no love to begin with, my spell would not work, I wasn't gonna make you all love each other, I just wanted to bring out your hidden feelings...wait Rainbow you cheated on your coltfriend!? Rumble you had sex with those fillies!? Rarity you love Applejack!? And Trixie & Lighting Dust...wait I think I knew that already"

"Not to mention Octy was a real animal last night as well", Vinyl said.

"Dammit Vinyl!" Octavia shouted and whacked her head.

"I love it when you get rough", Vinyl said.

"Anyway...what happened at the hotel!?" Cadance asked.

"Your spell probably brought out hidden feelings Rainbow had for Soarin, which means Rainbow's sex wasn't just in the moment, she really wanted it, she had feelings for Soarin", Twilight said.

That hit Thunderlane hard again, it was bad enough she cheated on him, but the fact that she loved another Stallion started eating away at him.

"I'm definitely glad I broke up with Rainbow Dash now, I don't want to date a mare that loved another stallion", Thunderlane said, causing more heartbreak for Rainbow Dash.

"Wait, does that mean Applejack DOES like me?" Rarity asked.

"I would think so, do you like Rarity Appplejack?" Cadance asked.

"Truth be told, I did feel weird yesterday...and ah have doubts if ah do like Rarity or if it was just hormones", Applejack turned to Rarity, "So ah guess ah owe you another date, back home, though ah have a good feeling about it"

Rarity sighed in relief and smiled at Applejack.

"But what about me!? And this thing with Scootaloo!?" Rumble asked.

"Rumble, since Scootaloo didn't love you, that's why she resisted, she was immune to the spell"

"But Scootaloo liked me! Shouldn't the spell had made it love!?"

"Actually...I did feel something strange after he started rutting me, I hated it but I think the spell helped it be less traumatic since I still liked him as a friend at least", Scootaloo said.

"Resisted? Traumatic!? Oh no...did he rape her!?" Cadance asked.

"Yeah, he did", Spike said, Rumble glared again but wouldn't say anything out of fear of Cloudchaser losing her temper.

"This...this is terrible, I never meant for any of this to happen! I just wanted to make you all friends again! Not rip it apart some more!" Cadance said.

"Sometimes things just don't go well, at least you had good intentions in mind", Twilight said.

"I feel just awful...I'm so sorry I put you all through this"

Thunderlane approached her, "Don't be...maybe it's good this happened, I know now that my relationship with Rainbow wasn't gonna work out, you got my heartbreak out the way"

Rarity approached her, "You helped me out with Applejack too"

Pinkie approached her, "And me and Cheese!"

Twilight spoke up, "Things just happen Cadance, right now we have a lot of priorities to straighten out"

Cadance nodded, "Right...well good luck with your issues here, I'll leave you all to your agendas", she flew away.

While some ponies went inside, other dealt with Rumble, Lightning & Rainbow.

Trixie approached Twilight, "Just out of curiosity, since the spell brought out hidden feelings...did you like Trixie?"

"I will admit, I was curious, and I figured you could make a good marefriend for me...but as of earlier today, I think I'm more interested in somepony else, besides you and Lightning have something special, besides from what I've experienced, she's a lot better than me"

Trixie nodded, "Right, I'm just glad I got it out of my system, you were great, but truth be told, I kinda like Lightning's style a bit more, and I do truly love her"

Twilight nodded as Trixie left, then Thunderlane approached her, "So...this somepony else..."

Twilight grinned, "Somepony's interested..."

"Cadance said her spell released hidden feelings, and you did admit to liking me, and since I had sex with you, I guess I like you too...weird way to start a relationship"

"I think we should just start over"

Thunderlane nodded, "I'd love to...but one question...you have NO attraction to anypony else right?"

Twilight shook her head, "No"

"Not even Trixie?"

Twilight shook her head, "Not even Trixie"

"Damn...I was hoping to have a marefriend that's into other mares"

Twilight glared at him a moment.

"What? I don't mind sharing you with another mare, as long as I can join in"

Twilight bopped Thunderlane on the head.

"Sorry, couldn't resist, I just wanna be the only stallion, I ain't sharing you with another"

"You won't, truth be told before now, I only wanted the experience, after I got it with Trixie my urges died down, until I got to you, except the difference is I still like you and I actually wnat a relationship with you", she hugged him, "And only you"

Thunderlane hugged back, "If you do have one, you don't want me for only sex right?"

"Actually I just want someone to be there, talk to, share some feelings, you don't mind that stuff right?"

"Sounds a little easier than dating Rainbow, but if it's ok with you, I just want to call this dating before we use any titles"

"Right, and if it's not working out, I promise I will let you know and never go behind your back"

"Same here"

The two then shared a kiss, though Rainbow had caught that where she's from, causing more heartbreak, she's officially lost Thunderlane, Rumble also noticed, very bummed that Twilight is probably gonna be his brother's marefriend.

Trixie had approached Lightning, "By the way, thanks for trying not to get me in hot water with you"

"I told you I love you, and only you, you're the only one who could love me after all"

Trixie nuzzled against Lightning, who nuzzled back.

The day passed by, hotel damages were fixed, Twilight decided that in light of the hotel being enchanted, she was gonna go easy on the ponies, Rainbow was still her friend after all and she knows she's going through her own troubles.

She also valued Lighting's determination to help Trixie, showing that Lightning's love for Trixie could be her greatest chance at redemption.

Rumble, she knew it would be tough, she was gonna date his brother, but she knew he wasn't bad, just misguided and had some bad influences, plus Rumble honestly didn't know he did anything illegal, she would use her position not only as a princess, but as his brother's soon to be marefriend to help him.

The next day Rainbow was walking with Trixie & Lightning Dust to find Thunderlane talking with Rarity & Applejack.

"Hey Thunderlane?" Rainbow said.

AJ & Rarity glared at her, but Thunderlane gestered for them to stand down, "I got this"

Trixie approached the mares, "Let's give them some privacy, I promise nothing will happen"

The mares all left Rainbow & Thunderlane to themselves.

Rainbow spoke first, "I'm really sorry for what I did to you, cheating on you and then threatening you, I don't know what came over me"

"What's done is done, not happy about it but I'm not gonna hold any grudges, I wish I knew you had a thing for Soarin though...any reason you didn't tell me? We could have ended this a lot nicer"

"I didn't want to lose you, I like you too, I just sorta liked Soarin, your brother likes several fillies so..."

"The difference is that he is trying to find one to be in a relationship with, and he made that very clear, he doesn't want to hurt any of them...though that didn't go well, you were in a relationship, you could have told me you wanted a break and I could have given you a break, I get you have urges, sometimes it happens to ponies, but if you'rte in a relationship, you have to control those urges, I controlled a lot of urges because I loved you, now that's gone"

Rainbow sighed, "Ok I get it, I screwed up, I get why you broke up with me, I deserved it, I just want to make peace with you before I leave"

"Leave? where to?" Thunderlane asked.

"I talked to Twilight, after I do my community service, which isn't gonna take too long, I'm gonna be leaving with Soarin, I'm gonna be joining The Wonderbolts soon"

Thunderlane should have been surprised, but he wasn't, he figured Soarin would swoop in now that Rainbow Dash was free, "Fine by me"

"But I promise, I'll get you all in there, I did promise you, and deep down...I still want you to at least be my friend"

Thunderlane nodded, "Sure, that's cool with me, I hope we can be friends like we used to...I still think you're a great flyer, and I do thank you for months of happiness, and helping me find great friends, and being there for my brother, and for being my friend"

Rainbow teared up a bit, "Thanks", she proceeded to hug him, "I'm so sorry"

Thunderlane hugged back, "You're forgiven"

Rainbow broke away, Thunderlane rubbed her mane, "Maybe this is good for us, see other ponies, decide who we truly love, who knows, maybe we can get back together someday"

Rainbow smiled at that, "Can I get one last kiss good-bye?"

Thunderlane nodded and gave Rainbow a genuine loving kiss, he still had some feelings for her, but he couldn't just take her back after everything, plus he himself now found himself possibly liking another mare.

Rainbow teared, she wanted this to last, but she had no one to blame but herself.

After breaking the kiss, Thunderlane smiled, "See you around"

Rainbow nodded, "You too"

Elsewhere Soarin had just apologized to Fluttershy.

"I'm sorry if this upsets you Fluttershy", Soarin said.

"It's fine, I guess it was just a silly crush", Fluttershy said.

Soarin nuzzled against her, "I'm flattered though, but I guess I just really liked Rainbow, besides you're such a nice girl, very pretty, you'll find someone"

Fluttershy nodded, "I hope so"

Soarin hugged her, which she returned.

"Please take care of Rainbow"

"I will, visit any time you'd like"

Fluttershy nodded, "I will"

Meanwhile with Rumble, he looked very upset, everything he did started sinking it, he's been a horrible colt, he doesn't deserve to be loved.

Apple Bloom had noticed him and sat next to him, "Rumble, you ok?"

He shook his head, "I'm a bad pony Apple Bloom, I'm nothing more than a bully, I was mean to Derpy, I disrespected my foalsitter & my brother, and I did something really bad to Scootaloo"

Apple Bloom hugged him, "Ah don't think you're bad, you just didn't know any better"

"Doesn't matter, all the ponies probably hate me, I bet this town hates me for hitting Spike...even if he deserved it, I still don't like him"

Apple Bloom nuzzled him a bit.

"Why are you being nice to me anyway? I hurt your friend, I can't forgive myself for that, I'm not worth the attention"

Another filly arrived, "Quit beating yourself up, save some for me"

They turned to see Scootaloo.

"What are you doing here?" Rumble asked.

"Somehow I figured you'd be a wreck after everything happened, I just wanted to see for myself, kinda pathetic honestly"

Rumble approached Scootaloo and hugged her, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were so upset from what I did, you'll probably never forgive me but I just need to say it"

Scootaloo sighed loudly, "Yeah, yeah, I know you are, and yeah I'm not ready to forgive you, not until I know you deserve it"

Rumble broke away, "I don't blame you"

"All I know is that you owe me big time, I managed to convince Twilight not to do anything rash with you since I know you only did what you did because well...you were just being stupid, like you have been lately"

Rumble didn't protest, he deserved her insults.

"Thanks Scootaloo, I promise I'll pay you back", Rumble said.

"You better, in fact you're gonna be my personal worker, you'll clean for me, do my chores..."

"Like a slave?" Rumble asked.

"You won't be my slave...you're gonna be my bitch!"

Rumble's pupils shrank, and he sighed, "Fair enough"

"You start once we get back to Ponyville, enjoy yourself while you can...", Scootaloo walked off, Apple Bloom approached Rumble.

"Well, things seem to be getting better right?" Apple Bloom asked.

"I guess...still, things just went back this week, my brother and Rainbow broke up, Lightning got in trouble, and all the ponies hate me"

Apple Bloom nuzzled against Rumble, Rumble nuzzled her back.

"For the record...I felt a stronger attraction to you this week"

Apple Bloom blushed, "I felt it too"

Rumble kissed her cheek and continued to nuzzle.

Soon came time for everyone to go home, once they got back to Ponyville, consequences happened.

Trixie & Lightning's service included cleaning up the town with Rainbow & Rumble, they also had to teach the foals about the dangers of irresponsible sex, Rumble had been reprimanded big time, he had to spend a long time in his room, only leaving when he had to do his services, he also was assigned to be Scootaloo's 'bitch' as she warned him, and once Rainbow finished up, she left with Soarin, though not before saying good-bye to her friends, and a more teary good-bye to Thunderlane.

Babs had to go back to Manehatten once her family found out what she did, she too said her good-byes, and left dejectedly, knowing she'd be in trouble once she got home.

When Dinky's family found out, she also got in trouble for doing such things, and Derpy was nearly fired, thanks to Twilight talking to Amethyst Star and Rumble himself explaining that he was warned and simply ignored her, Derpy simply had her services suspended, Derpy was upset but was relieved she was still able to be with Dinky after a good amount of time.

Rumble had tearfully apologized to Derpy for disrespecting her, Derpy in her usual cheery fashion had forgiven Rumble since he at least took part in making things right.

Sweetie had also gotten in trouble with her parents, Apple Bloom got busted by Granny Smith.

Once Diamond Tiara found out, she wanted to taunt them about it, until Discord had arrived to give her fair warning.

"If you though I was bad before...you haven't seen anything yet", his voice and evil smile sent chills down Diamond's spine.

There were some positives.

Rarity & Applejack had started dating, though didn't go too fast like at the hotel and simply started off properly, Cloudchaser had finally gotten Braeburn to give her a date & Pinkie had decided to travel with Cheese Sandwich for a bit.

Twilight and Thunderlane also started dating, while Thunderlane was a bit heart-broken over what happened, Twilight made sure to be a good mare for him, and used her position to be a more positive influence on Rumble.

Flitter had comforted Fluttershy due to the Soarin thing, Flitter also had a thing for Soarin, but knew Fluttershy liked him a lot, not to mention Fluttershy also missed Rainbow Dash, though since Dash left, Flitter has been a lot more closer to Fluttershy, visiting her very often.

Rainbow Dash had also started dating Soarin, even moving in with him until while she trained for The Wonderbolts.

A month had passed, summer was over, colts & fillies back in school.

Thunderlane & Twilight were sitting together in the park.

"How has Rumble been lately?" Twilight asked.

"He's doing good, he's going back to being his usual cheerful self, though still harbors a lot of regret", Thunderlane replied.

"He's too young to be dealing with this, I hope that we can get him straightened out again"

"I hope so"

Twilight kissed his cheek, "I'll be there for you both"

Thunderlane nodded, "Thanks"

The two sat back, things have changed yet again, they hoped that they could fix things.

However the Harmony is out of balance, any great evil can come in and cause trouble, when that would happen was only a matter of time.

* * *

 **It's not over yet, lot's of heart-break and things that need fixing, what happens next is up in the air.**

 **Credit to Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro for Spike's Diamond rant towards Rumble.**


End file.
